Trouble In Telcontar
by adromir
Summary: Telcontar, the ruling house of Elessar, is being threatened by the Haradrims. The King of Gondor needs every help he can get to rectify the problem, but Legolas seems to have a problem of his own.
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY :** Telcontar, the ruling house of King Elessar, is being threatened by the Haradrims. The king of Gondor needs every help he can get to rectify the problem. But Legolas seems to have a problem of his own.****

**Hello, everyone! Yes, I'm back. And this time, with a post-LOTR. To tell you the truth, this is the hardest and most stressing fic I've ever done. Why? Because I got numerous writer's blocks while doing it! That's why it is so late to come out. Still, I hope you'll enjoy this one. Take note, though. I might not be updating as frequent as usual because I'm still having those writer's blocks while you are reading this.**

**************************************

The seagulls were calling him.

As the strong zephyr blew through his long golden hair, the elven prince gazed up at the sky as the birds flew around above him, crying excitedly. His heart constricted painfully in terrible longing. He spread his arms wide apart, wishing that he could fly and follow the birds back to the sea. 

Almost at once, he felt his feet lift off the earth. Then he was airborne, higher and higher towards the clouds. The seagulls were now surrounding him, gently pecking at his hair, nudging him to fly with them. He was more than eager to fulfill their wishes. 

As the sun set in the horizon, the elf and the birds soared freely over the ocean, leaving the land far away behind them.

But then, the inevitable happened.

The seagulls vanished, leaving the elf entirely on his own in the air. He felt himself begin to plummet at incredible pace. Down…down…down he went—right into the blue-green water.

It took him a while to finally break the surface. Looking around him, he saw that he was truly alone with nothing else in sight saved for the endless sea. No signs of Middle-earth, and no signs of Valinor. As if to add more to his plight, thunder cracked in the sky right before the rain fell in heavy torrent. 

The elf sobbed miserably, mourning his rotten fate. He had gotten nowhere in the end—trapped in the empty space between his past and his future, his life and his destiny, his nightmare and his dream.

The rain kept beating against his face as his tears fell unchecked…

Legolas blinked to awareness. He instantly realized that he was in bed in his chamber—not at sea, lost and alone.

_What a dreadful dream, he thought as he slowly raised himself on his elbows. Brushing several strands of hair off his face, he was not overly surprised to find that both his cheeks were wet with tears. He had been crying in his sleep, which was common occurrence these days._

He wiped the tears in one angry move and left the bed, heading for the bowl of water that the servants had left on the table beside his dresser. Fighting the urge to dunk his head underwater and drown himself, he started his morning wash instead. 

He then grabbed a clean towel and dried his face before walking towards the door that led to the balcony. The strong wind came blowing in as he opened the door, kissing the errant droplets of water on his naked chest and causing him to shiver slightly. And the seagulls, very much like the ones in his dreams, were soaring joyfully just beyond his reach. Their cries filled out the otherwise silent dawn, as if calling him to climb out and join them.

Legolas hardened his heart. He would not submit himself to the call. He would not let the affliction get the better of him and render him helpless. He would do everything he could to keep fighting it, no matter how hard it was. He loathed to be overwhelmed by it, losing all his sense and reason. 

"Be gone," he growled to the birds. "Do not bother me anymore."

The seagulls hovered around him for several long moments before they flew off, heading for the sea that was actually not far, only several leagues away. He sighed heavily—both relieved and sorry to see the birds leave.

Gripping hard at the marble balustrade, Legolas thought of the year that had passed since the fall of Sauron. The Dark Lord had perished along with the One Ring, putting a stop to his powerful forces and dominance on Middle-earth. The orcs, the goblins and the other remaining fell creatures had fled and hid themselves away. Gondor had gradually flourished, as well as its surrounding lands. 

The prince of Eryn Lasgalen—formerly known as Mirkwood—was now the Lord of Southern Ithilien, a faithful vassal to the House of Telcontar, the ruling house of King Elessar. Legolas smiled slightly as he thought of his best friend. _Aragorn makes a fine king_, he mused. _Gondor__ had never seemed so glorious.  _

His smile faltered when something else hit his mind. _Still, a glorious and powerful kingdom like Gondor cannot escape from having its own problems. _It had been reported that the men of Harad whom had allied with Sauron during the War of The Ring had silently yet actively retaliated, creating havoc and trouble in the woods, towns and villages outside the White City of Minas Tirith. 

The Haradrims had left their home in the barren desert to solely fill their hearts' content, plundering and killing at will. They were proud and warlike people. They hated to lose. To them, Sauron's fall was unacceptable. They had been forced to flee for their life after their great failure to assist the Dark Lord. But now they had returned and they wanted something more—the kingdom of Gondor itself. Sauron had failed, but the Haradrims would rectify the situation. They would do everything to weaken Gondor from within and without, and slowly took it away from Aragorn—piece by piece if they had to.

 Situated over fifty leagues away from Minas Tirith by the hills of Emyn Arnen, Southern Ithilien was the perfect spot for Legolas to monitor the Haradrims' movements. Aragorn had proudly awarded the land to his elven friend as a symbol of their strong friendship and his gratitude for Legolas' never ending support and loyalty. Legolas had been greatly honored by the gift and—to Aragorn's delight—had also invited his kinfolk to set up new colony there. 

Many elves from Mirkwood, Lothlorien and Rivendell had come to set their new dwellings. While most of them had departed for the Undying Lands over the sea, some of them—like Legolas—loved Middle-earth too much to leave and were not yet ready to do so. The once barren and unused land of Southern Ithilien was now becoming more prosperous and thriving under the elves' caring hands. There were more greens surrounding the rocky soil. Flowers started to bloom in myriad of colors while birds were heard singing in the trees once more. All in all, Legolas had done very well in ruling and shaping his own little kingdom.

But then came the problems with the Haradrims. And it didn't cease coming even after the numerous of campaigns that Legolas had set out to stop them. His task would be much easier if Lord Faramir—the Prince of Ithilien who resided in Emyn Arnen—were there to join aid, but the man was currently lodging in Rohan. His wife, Lady Éowyn, had just given birth to their first child and she was adamant that her old home was the best place for her quick recovery.

"I'd better abide to her wishes," Faramir had ruefully told Legolas on the day of their departure several weeks ago. "She has threatened to deliver the baby by herself if I insist to have it here, God forbid! She doesn't trust any of those healers of Gondor to come near her! What else am I suppose to do?"

Legolas had quickly assured the man that Éowyn was actually missing Rohan and was afraid of not able to see her old home again, so Faramir's decision to take his wife there was a wise one. The news of the couple's newborn baby had arrived a fortnight ago. Legolas had been glad to find out that both mother and son were doing extremely fine.

"But he has a pair of very strong lungs, if you ask me!" Faramir had added in his missive, bringing smile to Legolas' lips just thinking about it.

With Faramir gone, the governance over both Ithilien and Emyn Arnen fell into Legolas' hands. But the elf prince was afraid that he was not doing a good job out of it. To make matters worse was the sea-longing that was afflicting him much more frequently now than ever. Since the first time he saw the sea right before The War ended, it had been calling for him to set sail, to join his brother Keldarion in Valinor. Legolas could not deny that was what his heart truly desired, but he still had other obligations to fulfill here in Middle-earth.

After observing the mesmerizing sunrise, Legolas stepped back inside. He was getting dressed when someone knocked at his door. "Enter," he called.  

The door opened and a middle-aged elven warrior walked in. He smiled seeing the prince already up and about. "You are up early, your highness," the elf named Béregund said. He then frowned when he saw Legolas' pale and drawn face. "Rough night again?" Béregund asked in full concern.

Despite himself, Legolas grinned back at the older elf. "You know me too well, Béregund. I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

The warrior ruefully shook his head. "I've known you since you were just a wild and uncontrollable little child, my prince. Even more so after you had shot my foot with that blasted arrow!"

Legolas burst up laughing. "You are still holding grudge over it, Béregund?"

Béregund smiled at Legolas' laughter. "As long as it helps sharpen your shooting skill, your highness, I'm more than willing to be of any assistance in your target practice."

He never regretted coming to Southern Ithilien to be Legolas' appointed right-hand man. In fact, he was greatly honored when Commander Jaden had announced it to him that day. "He specifically asked for you," Jaden, the highest-ranking military officer of Mirkwood, had told him.

"Why? So he can easily shoot my foot again?" Béregund had jokingly responded.

Jaden had rolled his eyes at that before he chuckled. "I hope so!" Then he sobered. "Take good care of him, Béregund. He is too precious to the king. Be my eyes there. Inform me of his well-beings as frequently as you can. We can not afford to lose him."

As Legolas sat on his bed to put on his boots, Béregund told him, "Two missives just arrived for you, your highness. One is from Lord Thranduil."

Legolas' face lit up. "Really?" He eagerly reached out to take the rolled parchment from Béregund's hands. His smile grew wider as he quickly skimmed the pages of his father's fine penmanship. "He sounds so happy, Béregund," Legolas said after he finished reading it. "Our home is now a better heaven than I ever dreamed of."

"You miss Mirkwood, your highness?" Béregund asked, even though he obviously knew the answer.

"Very much," Legolas briefly replied, folding the parchment with great care before placing it under his pillow. 

The warrior looked closely at the prince's face and noticed the slight melancholy there. He knew that Legolas had not returned to Mirkwood since the prince had left for Rivendell to relay the news of Gollum's escape over a year ago. After the war, it took some time for things to settle down once more, and Legolas had been busy helping Aragorn resurrect Gondor. Added to that, he suddenly had Southern Ithilien in his hands to manage. 

Just when Legolas thought he had the free time to go back home, something else came up—the Haradrims, for example. The farthest he had gone was to visit his friend Gimli who resided in Aglarond. The dwarf was now Lord of The Glittering Cave—a vassal to Éomer, King of Rohan. But that short excursion was still not enough to lighten Legolas' heart. 

Mirkwood wasn't the only thing that Legolas was greatly missing. He missed his father too. He also desperately longed for Narasene, his betrothed. The last time he saw her was on the day the Fellowship departed from Rivendell on their quest to destroy the Ring. She stayed there with Lord Glorfindel, her uncle, waiting for his return. All the while, Legolas' love for her grew stronger. He could hardly wait to see her again and was nearly heartbroken when she couldn't attend Arwen and Aragorn's wedding in Minas Tirith last summer. The Haradrims' movements had already been active by then and Glorfindel, always overprotective where his niece's safety was concern, wouldn't permit her to journey through the long peril road to Gondor.

And, with Southern Ithilien situated near to the sea, Legolas' current affliction was adding burden to his heavy heart.

"Your highness," said Béregund as he gave Legolas the other missive. "This one just arrived after dawn. It's from King Elessar."

Legolas frowned, already guessing what the content was all about. He quickly read it only to find that his guess was correct. "The Haradrims strike again," he told Béregund, his frown deepened. "They have burnt down the village of Colomar." Looking up to gaze directly at the elder elf, Legolas continued, "The king is calling for an urgent meeting. He wants a full explanation."

Béregund nodded. "I'll see to our ride, your highness."

"Béregund, you aren't coming with me," said Legolas, already turning to get his daggers and bow.

The other elf was stunned. "Why not?"

"I need you to stay here and look over matters. This place cannot be left unmanned. We do not know what the Haradrims would do next."  

**TBC…**

**I'm so excited! I just came back from attending the LOTR Carnival here in Kuala Lumpur. It was awesome! I got a huge poster and some other paraphernalia! I also have bought the tickets for ROTK premier on December 18. Oh, I just can't wait! I've caught 2 viruses right now; a flu _and_ LOTR fever!**


	2. 2

**@Young Storyteller : It's nice to know that somebody else also caught the ROTK bug just like me. Let's suffer together!**

**@beginning-end-14 :It's Legolas' poster, of course! I tried to get one of Gimli but no such luck! And yes, I'm very lucky to be able to get the premier tickets. But I had to line up for hours!**

**@LegolasLover2003 ;** Thank you, thank you. We just love sexy Legolas, don't we?****

**@Queen of Shadows : Yes. LOTR carnival. You're _green with envy? Oh, it was you then! I thought it was the monster called Incredible Hulk! LOL!_**

**@Lady Lenna ; Yes, girl. I'm the author. I hold the power over the story…and I will place as many cliffies as I want! Muahahaha!!! **

**@Sailor Elf : Thank you, mellon. I'll take up your suggestion.**

**@Karina :**** I'm waiting with bated breath for the site. Can't wait!**

**@Hp-Azn : I'll be eagerly giving you all those wonderful cliffies! He! He!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Yes. I'm mad at Glorfindel too. And I plan to see ROTK for…uh…6 times at least?**

**@szhismine :**** She may be in this one (hint). **

**@Reianne :**** Really? Thank you for pointing that out. I'll make sure of it from this chapter on. And I believe you'll see more Nara/Legolas in this one. Be prepared for a surprise. Oh, I've read 'Perchance To A Dream'. It was awesome (though it's still ongoing). I went and reread it and found that you are right; they both started at quite the same manner. But don't worry. No intention of copying MN Theis, though. And I'm definitely going in a different direction.**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Yes, you better get some tissue. But I won't be making this very sad. It's a holiday season, mind you, with Christmas and all.**

**Thank you everyone for the get well wishes.  I still have the flu but it's slowly receding. And to those who are having their exams, do your best and hope you excel. Good luck!**

*******************************

Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor and the founder of the ruling house of Telcontar, was silently seething.

The Haradrim were moving fast and fierce and unpredictably, like phantoms in the mist. The king's great anger was not fully caused by the wild clan's incessant rebellion, but was mostly triggered by his vassals' failure to stop it. Meetings after meetings, and councils after councils they had gone through, putting up strategies and plans to overcome the Haradrim. But so far, they were all for nothing.

Besides anger, Aragorn was also feeling worried—for his wife. He had been married to Arwen for seven months now, and it was a wonderful marriage. Never had he felt such happiness and full contentment before. But to be married to him, Arwen had given up her immortality, giving her place in Valinor to Frodo who was still suffering from the lingering effects for carrying the One Ring. 

Arwen had a disturbing time adjusting to her new physical being. She just recovered from a severe cold, something very new and quite a terrifying experience for her. Apart from that, Arwen was also mourning her father. Lord Elrond had joined the ship that took Frodo the hobbit, Gandalf the wizard and Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods to Valinor. Once in a while Aragorn would find his wife crying in their chamber, clutching one of Elrond's favorite books to her breast. Aragorn knew her sorrow would not last forever, but he couldn't stop worrying and feeling totally helpless. And those feelings combined were pressing him from all sides and he was surprised he didn't get a nervous breakdown from them.

Aragorn gazed sharply at the all faces surrounding the round table of the council chamber, his blue eyes cold and unyielding. His gaze rested longer on his elven friend who was the last to arrive for the meeting. Legolas stared back at him, unflinching. Due to the grim situation, there had been no jovial greetings between them both earlier, only an exchange of nodding heads and raised eyebrows.

"Asfahn, how many lives this time?" The king suddenly shot the question at the man sitting several seats away from Legolas' right.

"Fifty eight, my lord. Ten are badly injured," Lord Asfahn, one of Gondor's important noble men, replied.

 Aragorn had already known of the answer but he had asked anyway for the benefit of the other council members who were still unaware of the total amount destruction brought onto the village of Colomar. Most of them couldn't help but flinch in dismay to hear it. 

Legolas closed his eyes briefly in sorrow. "Ai Elbereth grace their souls," he softly whispered.

"Tell the council what had happened, Asfahn," Aragorn ordered. "From the beginning."

The man shifted in is seat with an air of importance before he began, "My men had found the tracks of the Haradrim near the village while they were out hunting several days prior to the attack. They quickly came to me, thinking that the wild clan was about to do something soon. Knowing how small my company is, I started to request help from nearby regions to impede the Haradrim. But alas, we were quite unlucky in that."

"And why is that?" Aragorn's voice grew colder and Legolas involuntarily shivered. _There's something more to this_, the elf thought, staring hard at his friend's stiff face. 

"The nearest help is Emyn Arnen, but Lord Faramir is away. So we hurriedly went on next to Lord Legolas' keep but…"

Legolas frowned. _When did this happen? I know nothing of his arrival. He kept his sharp stare on Asfahn as the man continued, "But Lord Legolas wasn't available, and his fellow elves were incapable to lend aid. They were too busy—planting trees!"_

_What the…! Legolas felt his mouth drop open in shock. __Where did that come from?_

Asfahn only shrugged back at him. Before Legolas could respond though, the man resumed speaking, "My company had no other choice but to rush back to Colomar. But by then, it was too late. We had wasted our time in Lord Legolas' keep for nothing while the village burned to ashes."

"Now wait just a minute…" Legolas sputtered. He tried to say more but words deserted him, so shocked he was with the unexpected twist of situation. Everyone was staring back at him. Some were accusing and reproachful, while the rest looked as stunned as he was. Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth sent him a sympathetic gaze, understanding the elf's predicament for being put in such a tight spot.  

"Legolas, you have something to add?" Aragorn's voice suddenly cut through the tense silence.

Still speechless, Legolas managed to say, "I believe I do." He looked straight at Aragorn before turning back to Asfahn. "I did not know you came to my keep, Lord Asfahn. When was this?"

"Two nights ago," Asfahn easily answered. "Where were you?"

"I was…" At this, Legolas stalled. Two nights ago, like several nights beforehand, he had locked himself inside his chamber, pleading not to be disturbed. The affliction was too bad for him during those nights and he couldn't bear to have anyone witnessing his pain and misery. He had been crying and sobbing for no reason as his heart wrenched in every direction. It was degrading enough to experience such a malady. But it would be even more humiliating to gain spectators.

"I…I was indisposed," he finished lamely. Aragorn narrowed his eyes. One noble man chose that moment to jump in, "That is an unacceptable excuse! Elves like you do not get sick! "

"That's correct! Is your kind so high and mighty that you would not lift a finger to help us humans?" another man cried out. Soon, the whole table erupted in loud voices as the council members demanded an explanation from the elf. 

Legolas just sat there, shaking his head in dismay. _How did it come to this? Why am I suddenly the enemy?_ Being the only elf in the council—as he had left his escorts outside in the hall—he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the whole commotion. 

"Silence!" Aragorn roared. "I do not need this on top of everything else!"

The table went quiet once more as the king glared at each one of them. Aragorn then turned to his friend. "What say you, Legolas?"

The prince took some time to reply. "I do not know where such notions come from, that we elves will not help the men of Gondor," he said "We take highly of the old alliance between men and elves, never doubt it. In fact, we have been making daily rounds and campaigns like we had promised in the previous meetings to chase the Haradrim away, and kill them if necessary. Unfortunately, they managed to elude us, as if knowing our every move."

"Your so called campaigns are useless then," one of the men said in disgust. "Another village was destroyed yesterday!"

"What else do you want me to do?!" Legolas fumed as his temper began to flare. He had had enough of them dumping all the blame on his lap. "I don't see _you chipping in __your effort!"_

The man cursed in reply, glowering at the prince. Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Are you actually letting this?"

Aragorn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in weariness. "Legolas, you said you made rounds to monitor the Haradrim' movements."

"We did."

"Did that include Colomar?"

"Absolutely." 

"Then why didn't you find their tracks around the village whereas Asfahn's men did? The elves are the better tracker than them."

Legolas hesitated before answering in resigned voice, "I don't know."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "You don't know? Weren't you out making rounds yourself?"

"No, I wasn't. I was…" Legolas glanced uncertainly at Aragorn_. Surely I should not explain my affliction in front of all of these men? "Well, I…"_

"What the blazes have you been doing then?!" Aragorn exploded, finally losing his patience. "First, they told me you didn't answer Asfahn's request for help, now you're saying you know nothing of your company's rounds? I'm totally confused, Legolas. Again, I ask you, what have you been doing?"

Legolas stared in silence at the handsome yet formidable looking man who was also his sworn brother, the friend that had shared his tears and laughter. Aragorn was not only a close companion to the elven prince. He was now a king of a reunified kingdom, the one that had been rebuilt on the cost of blood and unaccountable lives. Legolas understood how stressful it was to govern such a big kingdom as Gondor. The pressure was putting its toll on Aragorn and Legolas could see it clearly in his friend's eyes. Still, he couldn't help but feel hurt by the king's words. Instead of replying though, Legolas shamefully averted his gaze and stared at the marble surface of the table in front of him.

That only made Aragorn angrier. "You wouldn't even have the grace to explain? Ai Elbereth!" He abruptly turned around to face the wall. Closing his eyes shut, the man began counting to ten inside his head—a trick he had learned from Lord Elrond to calm himself down. It didn't work this time. In fact, it only made his blood boil. 

Aragorn swirled back around and glared at Legolas. "Fine. Don't bother to explain. It won't make much difference anyway. But remember this; as long as you are under oath as my vassal, I fully expect your full commitment in your responsibility to keep Gondor safe. If you have problems with that then make sure you let me know soon so I can figure out something else to rectify the situation, is that clear?"

Legolas heard the words but he could hardly believe them. His own anger was quickly soaring but he put a lid to it, saying absolutely nothing. _No use for us to go at each other's throat._

Aragorn was still waiting for a response. "Legolas, is that clear?!"

The elf gradually looked up then to stare directly at his friend. "Yes, _my lord_."

The king slightly flinched. Legolas may be his vassal, but the elf was a noble born prince of his own right. Aragorn had insisted that Legolas never address him that way. To hear the elf calling him his lord was not only awkward, but also downright upsetting. And so was the dangerous glint in Legolas' bright silver eyes. There was fury there, as well as something else that was akin to pain and guilt.

Aragorn had to look quickly away from that stormy gaze before his nerves crumbled. "That goes to the rest of you!" he declared, staring at the faces of the council members around the table. "I will not tolerate any laxity or negligence from now on. The Haradrim must be stopped at all costs before more lives are jeopardized. I want more patrols outside Minas Tirith and the surrounding ground, as far as the land of Harad if you had to! No more deaths of my people after this, make sure of it!"

Turning to Imrahil, Aragorn said, "Dol Amroth is the closest to the sea. Your fleet must guarantee that no more Haradrim get onto this land through there. Emyn Arnen and Southern Ithilien should have completely covered all the accesses from the desert by now." The king then appointed two of the men to look over matters concerning the welfare of the Colomar villagers. He also stressed the importance to warn the other villages and towns still untouched by the Haradrim of the impending threat. 

"Tell the people to be prepared. I don't want them to be defenseless in any unexpected attacks like what happened in Colomar. Make sure they have enough weapons and men to defend themselves in such situation." He stared hard at them all. "And get rid of the Haradrim off Gondor land—once and for all—before I declare War! The meeting's adjourned!"

With that announcement, Aragorn whirled to stare at the Ecthelion Tower through the opened window. There were sounds of scraping chairs and shuffling feet behind him as the council members took their leave. He didn't know how long he stood that way but when he turned back around a while later, he found himself completely alone. The meeting hall was now empty.

And of Legolas, there was no sign of him. His elven friend had left without even saying goodbye.

**TBC…******


	3. 3

**@Hobbit Hugger : Woot! Yes. More cliffie after this! Woot!**

**@Brazgril :**** Due to lots of request, there will be a story of Leggy and his beloved. Lemonade and honey with warm milk will do for flu? Cool! I'll go and make one right now!**

**@Marie :**** Oh yes it will!**

**@Ryoko Lasgalen : Your epathy and your plead keep me going! Okay. Here's the next chappie, mellon! I rule? Great! But…uh…I seem to have lost my kingdom somewhere. He! He!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** More angst coming up! **

**@LegolasLover2003 :** Ai! Aragorn and Leggy are _sooo pissed at each other! That's one of the hardest part in this fic. I got stumped in the middle many times while writing this scene._****

**@RainyDayz :**** I also have some difficulties logging in ffnet once in a while (what's wrong with the site anyway?).  **

**@Hp-Azn : That's life, friend. It's HARSH.**

**@Jamie :**** More conflict between Leggy and Aragorn coming up!**

**@manders1953 :** Only 2 chapters in a day? How about 4? No!!!! Now _I'm getting stressful like Aragorn. Argh!!!! Err…sorry about that. Nervous breakdown. 2, eh? I'll see what I can do. Maybe as a gift for the ROTK premier._****

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Aragorn is actually not heartless. He is just…well… 'ignorant' for the time being.**

**@szhismine :**** Did I really say Frodo the _Dwarf? You're right! I did! Ai! How could I overlook that one?!! OMG! I'll go and correct it right away!_**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** You are going to see Aragorn's 'face' in this one!**

**@Lady Lenna : Only 40% percent, hmm? Don't worry. That percent might get a little higher in this chapter!**

**@Lucy :**** Yes, it does count as a fight or a disagreement. I've had it twice with my best friend and, God, it hurt so much! We both felt very bad in the end.**

********************************

Legolas strode out of the meeting hall in a fine temper. "Prepare our ride! We are heading home now!" he barked to his escorts who stood waiting patiently in the hallway. The elves took one look at their lord's grim face and immediately rushed away to do his bidding.

Prince Imrahil came near the prince and warmly clasped Legolas' stiff shoulder. The lord of Dol Amroth could feel muscles tensing beneath his fingers. "Lord Legolas?"

Legolas sighed before he turned to acknowledge the other prince. "Lord Imrahil."

Imrahil smiled slightly. "Chin up, my friend. It's all in a day's work. Just to let you know, I do not see you as the only person responsible permitting the attack. We all share the blame here."

"Not to me," said Garil, one of the lords of Gondor who walked passed by. He didn't even pause to elaborate but kept on striding swiftly away. Lord Asfahn behind him shrugged apologetically at Legolas. "I was just stating the truth in the meeting just now, Lord Legolas. It's not my fault they thought you inept and not taking your job seriously." That said, Asfahn moved away to join the rest of the men.

Imrahil bristled inwardly. "Ignore them, Legolas. If I guess correctly, they are just envious of your close relationship with the king."

Legolas chuckled without humor. "_Close_? Somehow I have trouble believing that myself." After sending a sad smile Imrahil's way, Legolas gratefully patted the man's arm and strode off, head bowed and shoulders slumped.

Imrahil shook his head, feeling sad that Legolas was more or less blaming himself for the attack on Colomar. He also hoped that the powerful friendship between the elf and the king would not be jeopardized because of it.

As he got to the stairs that would lead him to the citadel grand entrance, Legolas remembered that he still had not seen Arwen. Knowing how hurt she would be if he left without even seeing her, Legolas hesitated briefly before he turned back around and headed for the royal quarters.

But on the way, as he walked through an outside corridor that led to the royal couple's chambers, a flock of seagulls flew passed by. Their shrill cries caught his attention, causing him to stop abruptly. He gasped out loud, clutching his chest when his heart painfully constricted, pulling him into every direction. 

_Oh Valar, please not now! Not now, I beg you! Legolas screamed inwardly as he collapsed against the wall, sliding slowly to the floor. But the birds' cries grew louder in his head, mingling with the sound of surf crashing, one after the other. Tears began to stream down his face as his shoulders shook uncontrollably with his sobs. _

_No, please, go away. I have no time for this! He placed both hands over his ears to shut out the mesmerizing sound to no avail. He could now feel the water lapping at his skin, the sun kissing his face, and the scent of Valinor hitting his nostril. __No! I don't need this right now! Go away! _

But the sea kept on calling him. _Legolas__… _

_Stop it! Leave me alone!_

_Legolas__…_

_Get the blazes away from me! Get out of my head!_

"Legolas?"

The prince moaned. "Go away…"

Then a gentle hand cupped his wet cheek. "Legolas? It's me. Arwen."

He instantly blinked to awareness. The beautiful queen of Gondor was kneeling right in front of him, her face concern and her eyes compassionate. "A…Arwen?"

"Yes, Legolas. It's me," she softly replied, tenderly brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Arwen." Legolas buried himself in her embrace, trembling still. She repeatedly stroked his head, murmuring unintelligible consoling words against his ear, calming him down. 

The corridor was empty except for them. It was by pure chance that Arwen came out looking for her husband and happened to stumble upon Legolas cowering against the wall. She instantly knew what the prince was suffering with and tried her best to bring him back. 

She looked down and saw that Legolas had stopped crying and was looking highly embarrassed instead. "Well," he started, smiling weakly. "What an interesting way to say our greetings, don't you think?"

She laughed softly in that beautiful voice of hers. "Hello to you too, 'goldilocks'."

Legolas winced. "I can't believe you still remember calling me that."

"Why not? You called _me 'plumpkin' on my wedding day!"_

They laughed heartily, still wrapped in each other's arms, looking more like a pair of lovers than a pair of childhood friends.

And that was how Aragorn found them both.

"Still have penchant for mortal maidens, Legolas?" 

The two instantly broke apart at the king's snide remark. Staring hard at the man, Legolas helped Arwen to her feet. She was frowning in puzzlement. "Estel, what were you implying by that?"

"He was talking about the time I kissed Lady Éowyn in Edoras," Legolas explained. He straightened up to his full height, never breaking eye contact with Aragorn whose eyes were narrowed to a slit. If the time was right, Legolas might have laugh out loud. _Ai Elbereth! He is jealous!_

Aragorn was _indeed being goaded by the green monster. Arwen was incredibly beautiful, while Legolas had the most magnificent features anyone had ever seen. They would make an excellent pair given different circumstances, considering the not so much age difference between them._

The elf prince might be thousands years older that Aragorn, but Legolas never seemed to age, keeping his youthful looks for many years to come, as well as his air of childlike innocence. Aragorn felt more like an older brother to him now instead of the other way around. He felt stupid for feeling such jealousy of his own good friend, still Aragorn couldn't stop himself from saying next, "My wife is not the appropriate substitute for your faraway Nara, don't you think? She's a married woman."

"Estel!" Arwen cried out in shock. She stared at her husband in disbelief. "What in the world were you saying?"

Legolas forced a tentative smile at her. "He's just joking, Arwen. Think nothing by it."

Kissing her temple, Legolas then turned to his friend. "Now that I've seen her and assured that she is well, I'll take my leave. Good day, my lady." He bowed slightly to Arwen before looking directly at his friend, inclining his head. "My lord." That said, the elf prince strode swiftly away, leaving the husband and wife staring at his retreating back in silence.

As soon as Legolas vanished from view, Arwen rounded on Aragorn. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. It was just a joke, like he said."

"It didn't sound like a joke to me. He called you 'my lord'."

Aragorn sighed. It was just his luck that Arwen was smart and not easily fooled. "It was just a slight disagreement we have on the attack against Colomar, Arwen. Nothing more."

Arwen was still persistent. "But what does it have to do with what you just said to him just now?"

He hesitated before blurting out, "I saw how intimate the both of you were on the floor, hugging and whispering."

Arwen's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her. "Let me get this straight. You are _jealous? Of __us?"_

Aragorn blushed slightly. "Well, what else am I suppose to feel? There I was, looking for my wife to share my problems, then there you were, in my best friend's arms, looking for all the world to see as if you were about to kiss!"

She shook her head in exasperation. "Aren't you listening to yourself? Don't you know how you sound like? Valar! He is your friend, Estel. Nay. He is your _brother_."

Long silence hung after her words. Aragorn finally looked down, suddenly ashamed to look at his wife straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Arwen. I guess I got overreacted."

"You know it isn't me you should be apologizing to," Arwen softly replied. She placed her palm on Aragorn's cheek. "Legolas is silently hurting, Estel. He might be smiling but his eyes tell different things. Haven't you noticed?"

Aragorn looked up. "I don't know. I wasn't giving enough attention to detect anything wrong with him. But he did look a bit pale to me, and a little reserved." He tilted his head. "Do you know what's bothering him?"

"It's the sea-longing. It has been afflicting him more fiercely than he has let on."

Aragorn's eyes widened, alarm and shock combined. "Are you serious? He told you that?"

Arwen sadly nodded. "He'd just gone through an attack of the affliction. That's why I was there, embracing him. I was trying to pull him back out of it." She sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "The sea is strongly calling him, Estel, and it's getting more powerful than ever. His heart desires for Valinor yet he loves Middle-earth too much to leave. Besides, he still has reasons to stay here. And I know part of those reasons is you."

Aragorn sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Valar! I think I've just stuck my foot in my mouth! _Twice_! You won't believe what I said to him in the meeting!"

"Then go find him before he leaves, Estel. He needs to know that you still care." 

"I sounded just like a total conceited fool just now, didn't I?" Aragorn smiled ruefully as he stroked Arwen's cheek.

She smiled benevolently. "No, you sound like an overly stressed king who has had little rest. Go, my love. Your brother needs you, even if he doesn't know it."

But when Aragorn got to the stable several minutes later, Legolas and his escorts had already gone.

**TBC…******


	4. 4

**@Lisseyelan aka Lady V : I guess you're right. That must be the reason of my writer's block. Publish? Wow! It's what I dream to do and I hope it will happen soon! I know you're young but your opinion still counts. That is important. Now go and finish your sister's report! (I've been doing that for my sister when I was your age! LOL!)**

**@Lucy :**** Manhead?! I like that word! Ha! Ha!**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** Estel and Leggy will talk about it. But it won't be pretty. Why? You'll see.**

**@Hp-Azn : Yes, my loyal subject. I command you to read this new chapter!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** The conversation between your 2 guys also cracked me up! **

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Ah…I'm not sure about that. Would he?**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Will they make up? For the time being…err...nope!**

**@Brazgirl :**** The lemonade helps! It does! It truly does! I'm not so sick anymore!**

**@Ryoko Lasgalen : You are actually waiting for strike 3? Hee! Hee! Don't worry. Aragorn will fully wake up pretty soon.**

**@szhismine :**** I'm thinking of letting Nara know about Eowyn. Ha! Leggy will be in very deep sh*t!  Those 'why's' you gave me are reasonable, but not concrete enough to deter a crazy author from throwing the readers into every direction! Muahahaha! And, okay, I got your hints! Down, girl. Down. **

**@feanen :**** I'm doing that story right now. The title is 'Trying To Fly'. One of the readers had suggested the title to me. I'll put it on after I finish with this one. Wait n see!**

**@bumper :**** Don't worry. 'Poor Legolas' is only at the beginning. The tune will change after 3 more chapters.**

**@Young Storyteller : Hey, I like that song! When somebody I waited was being so late, I would sing that song in his or her face! LOL! Oh, actually, I'm not going to make Leggy bleed. But he is going to be in pain still. You're dead happy, eh? Congrats for passing your exam!**

**@Gerri :**** I can't tell you that! You have to wait. Ha! Ha!**

**@Karina :**** Leggy didn't know of the men coming to him for aid because…Sorry. I'm not going to tell you now. There's a story behind that. Yep. A conspiracy. You'll know later on. Oh, Leggy had kissed Eowyn in 'Tortured Soul'. I'm not sure how long this story will be. Maybe 13 to 14 chapters? _No_, time is not moving fast. It's so slow! December 18th  is still too far away! Wait a minute! You took 'Taxation Exam'? Yee, god! That's the worst subject I've ever taken. Err…good luck to you, mate! You're going to need it. A lot! Trust me, I know.**

**WARNING :**** R-Rated scene ahead! Watch out or get out! Don't tell me I didn't warn you! ;)**

******************************

The ride back to Ithilien was filled with silence. Legolas was so deep in his own thoughts that his escorts were too intimidated by their lord's sullen mood to strike even small talk or easy conversations among themselves. So on they went at sedated but steady pace, quiet yet alert.

_"You still have penchant for mortal maidens, Legolas?"_

Legolas winced as he recalled Aragorn's words. _Boy,__ was he jealous! he mused, shaking his head. _Where in Arda does Estel get such ideas about me and Arwen? Stupid human!__

"My lord!" 

Legolas was snapped out of his reverie when one of the elves called out. "What is it?" he snapped, forcing his glare at the elf, making the warrior squirm in discomfort. 

"I believe we are being stalked, my lord," the warrior replied. "We've felt the strange presence since we entered the woods."

Legolas cursed himself for his lack of attention. He reined in his mount and grew still, honing his senses into full alert to detect their stalkers. "They are many," he said, his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "They are all around us."

Pulling an arrow from his quiver, Legolas notched it to his bow. "Prepare to take an immediate flight. We might not be able to defeat them all."

The rest of the elven warriors nodded, pulling out their own bows and swords. At Legolas' command, they nudged their mounts and bolted ahead at incredible speed. Almost at once, a rain of shooting arrows descended upon them, followed by cries of war from their attackers.

The elves veered left and right to avoid the deadly missiles. Two of them fell of their horses when they were struck, while one of them slumped over his mount after he was hit in the neck. An arrow caught Legolas' stallion in the flank, causing the animal to neigh in pain as it stumbled to the ground. Legolas managed to jump clear before he got crushed over, landing nimbly on his feet. He was already shooting back at their enemy in rapid succession.

The other elves had turned around to help their lord and fallen comrades. They were also shooting at the group of men that were emerging from behind trees and bushes, swinging blades and spears. The men were the Haradrim.

Inevitably, the elves and the Haradrim clashed blades—seven against fifty of them. It was not nice odds for Legolas and his troop, but they had no other choice except to fight for their lives to the end.

His arrows already spent, Legolas pulled out his twin daggers and brandished them dangerously about. Three men were dead at his feet a short while later under his fast slashes. He barely acknowledged them before turning to his other adversaries. 

The battle was wild and fierce. Birds flew away from the scene, scared by the gruesome sound of blades clashing and cries of pain. It took a long while later for Legolas to realize that he was the only elf standing in the melee. The rest of his escorts were either badly hurt or already dead. Legolas grew desperate and his work with his blades grew fiercer. More than ten men had died under his daggers and he was facing twenty more of them. For some reason, the Haradrim were keeping him alive and merely toying with him, tiring him out until he collapsed. But Legolas would not easily permit that.

Unfortunately, he was no match against all of them. A vicious blow to the back of his head threw him to the ground. He struggled to get back to his feet but they immediately smothered him, holding him down. Legolas growled in anger. He had lost.

As he lay there on his back, chest heaving and eyes flashing, one of the Haradrim stepped forward and smirked down at the restrained elf. "Well, well. We finally got you, master elf."

"Not for long!" Legolas spat and struggled anew. The men around him just laughed at his vain effort.

"Is he the one, master Lors?" One of them asked the first that had spoken.

Lors knelt down and fingered Legolas' hair before tipping up the prince's chin. "Yes. He's the one. Same golden hair, same fair face, same fiery temper," muttered Lors in reply. He smiled crookedly at the elf. "Lord Legolas, I gather? From Ithilien keep?"

"Who wants to know?!" Legolas snapped back.

The Man chuckled. "I'm Lors, leader of the Turbin clan of Harad. Don't take this personally, Lord Legolas. We have no direct conflict with you. It's the king of Gondor that we are trying to warn."

"Warn him about what?"

Lors' smile had become a sneer. "He needs to know that the Haradrim will not stop until Gondor falls into our hands. We will keep on plundering and stealing and killing and destroying until we get what we want! And you are going to give our message to him!"

"What made you think he doesn't know that already? Your attack on Colomar and other villages before this has clearly told him your intention!"

"We know that, master elf. But we believe the warning will be more…_effective_ coming from _you_, considering how close you are to him."

"Oh, really? You are going to release me, then?" Legolas asked, knowing that there was a certain catch in the whole situation, which he was clearly not going to like. 

Lors grinned when he saw the flicker of fear in the prince's eyes. "You are smart, aren't you? That's right. We will release you…but not before we are done with you first!" The man turned around and barked. "String him up!"

The Haradrim dragged the elf under a big tree. They bound his wrists together and flung the end of the coarse rope over a branch, jerking it back down until Legolas's feet barely touched the ground. Hanging there with his arms stretched painfully above his head, Legolas never stopped struggling. He even managed to knock three of the men down with strong kicks and rendering one of them unconscious. But this only amused the Haradrim more. 

The men grabbed another coil of rope and tied Legolas' feet to two stakes they hastily made on the ground. As Legolas stood glaring at them, completely immobile, the Haradrim laughed and jeered at his predicament, taunting him mercilessly. 

Lors came over, smiling wryly. "You are one wildcat, you know that? I'm sure the king values you so much."

"For the time being, I'm not really sure," Legolas replied through gritted teeth. Already he was feeling the agonizing strain on both his arms and legs. 

Lors frowned at the elf's choice of words but didn't comment. At his signal, two men took out their daggers and began sawing at Legolas' clothes. 

_No! This can't be happening! Legolas screamed wildly inside as horrible images of his terrible past came rushing back into his mind. _Not again! Once is despicable enough, let alone twice! Please, this can't be happening again!__

Seeing the glint of panic in Legolas' eyes, Lors laughed out loud. "Hmm. I can see that you are scared. Had someone 'touched' you before, master elf?" 

The man got his answer from Legolas' defiant silence. He smiled reassuringly. "Not to worry, Lord Legolas. We won't go _that low. You are our messenger, not a plaything. We want to get our job done, so we do not want you to go kill yourself after such an unnecessary sport. No, that won't do at all." _

The men whistled and hooted with laughter when the elf's clothes were completely stripped off him. 

"Ooh, nice!" someone cried out. 

"He's a beauty, ain't he?" one man nudged his friend beside him, grinning.

"Not my type, he ain't! He's way too pale!" this came from a tall bearded man, eliciting more laughter from the group. As he flushed deep red in humiliation and fury, Legolas still held his head high, glowering back at the lot. 

"You are no coward, though, I give you that," Lors commented admiringly. "But can you bear pain, I wonder?"

"It's ready, master Lors," one man suddenly emerged from behind the crowd, carrying a steel poker that was burning at its tip. Legolas blanched, instantly knowing what they intended to do to him.

Lors smiled apologetically. "This will hurt, I'm afraid. But it won't take long. I'll make the message short and precise." He nodded at the man holding the poker. The man moved behind Legolas and waited expectantly.

"Good. Let's proceed then," Lors said. "Here's what I want to say…" 

As the man recited the words, the poker fell onto the skin of Legolas's back, burning and scalding.

Legolas couldn't help it. He screamed.

**TBC….**


	5. 5

@Alkvingiel : Your life is dull and you need some excitement, mellon? I suggest you get yourself on a roller coaster. That will be _really_ exciting!

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : Sorry. I didn't even warn you about the horrid cliffie, did I? Mmm. I might do it again!**

**@Manders1953 :**** Yes. He just _had_ to be naked. I can't believe they didn't even let Leggy go bare-chested in the film. I mean, neither did Aragorn but…hey! They let us see Frodo's chest, right? Oh yeah, I just go all the way. Okay, girl. Okay. I'll cut it down for you. He! He! (I'll go ogling Leggy's nude drawing that a friend had given to me. Believe me. It's totally…oh my!) Oh, be prepared for another Leggy's nude scene. The absolute last, I promise you!**

**@szhismine :**** He was 'touched' twice, that's true. Get well soon. The bumped knee, I mean.**

@Kayo : It's in 'Terrifying Darkness' where Leggy said he had a feeling he won't be seeing the seagulls again. That's before he got blind and was getting some kind of a premonition. Peed in his pants? (Fell off her chair in a fit of giggles!) Gee, mellon! You put such an image in my head!

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** Elrond? But he's in Valinor already.**

**@Menthol :**** I love your flag!**

**@Lucy :**** Your cat chewed your arm? What did you feed the animal with? Radioactive cat food?**

**@Karina :**** Legolas' worst day it certainly is! He is now proceeding to fight me for compensation in court for making his life a living Mordor! Okay. Intermediate Accounting is not too bad. Wait until you get to _Advance_ Accounting and you'll begin to wish you took different field! And Happy LOTR day to you too!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : I would love to publish this series but I might get caught for exploiting the Tolkien's copyright and all that! Ha! Ha!**

**@Brazgirl :**** Don't worry. _All_ of us can take care of him. We'll give him lemonade.**

**@Ryoko Lasgalen : Ah…I'm not sure if the Haradrim ever heard the word 'paper'. They are pretty primitive, I think. They might appreciate the gift of pen and paper you gave them. And your gift to Aragorn is nice too! LOL!**

**@Gwyn :**** Sorry. I just _had _to stop there. He! He!**

**@layla146 :**** I will give you more angst, my dear, just as requested.**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : I did? Did I say that? **

**@beginning-end-314 : I'm getting better. My flu is almost gone. Thank you for asking. Sorry about your exam though.**

**@Young Storyteller : I'm thinking of getting the ROTK game too. I'll try to find the time to read and review your fic. I promise.**

**NOTE :**** This chapter is still categorized as R-rated. You'll know why.**

********************************

Legolas awoke to the scent of something burning. He wrinkled his nose and blinked his eyes open. A pile of corpses was on fire several yards in front of him. The late afternoon wind blew the thick smoke directly into his face, nearly gagging him with its hideous stench. To his dismay, part of the smell came from his own burnt flesh.

The elf looked down, finally realizing that he had been cut off his bonds and was lying on his side among the tall grass. He was still naked but the Haradrim had draped a horse blanket over him. Of the men though, there were no sign of them. Legolas had been left alone.

With trembling hands, he swiped one edge of the blanket and took stock of his injuries. The writings from the burning poker were all over him but his eyes were too blurry for him to read it. There were more scripts down his arms and legs, but he didn't remember having them burnt on. The men must have done that to him when he had finally passed out from the sheer agony.

After much difficulty, he finally managed to get to his feet. Grimacing as he wrapped the blanket more firmly around him, Legolas walked gingerly to the burning pile. To his great sadness, he saw the dead bodies of his escorts, intertwined with the slain Haradrim. 

Wincing at the heat coming from the fire, Legolas began to search around for his weapons, but to no avail. He could hardly stop the tears from falling then. Losing the wonderful bow of Galadriel was truly devastating, but to lose the daggers given to him by Keldarion was even more heartbreaking. That was the most powerful memento he had of his brother, the one that had saved his life and those of others' countless of times. 

Glancing forlornly at the burning pile one last time, Legolas started to head back to Minas Tirith by foot. Up ahead in the sky, the stars began to appear to light his way.

*************************

Prince Imrahil was not in the best of moods that night. After the council, he had ridden back to Dol Amroth only to have his mount lose a shoe after only a league into the trip. He and his troop had to turn back to Minas Tirith to get it fixed. More time was wasted in the stable as they had to search for the appropriate shoe for his Rohan bred stallion. 

Imrahil had received the magnificent animal from his son-in-law, King Éomer, after he wedded the prince's only daughter, Lothiriel. The Rohirrims used specially made shoes on their horses and the Gondor stable had no supply of them, so Imrahil had to wait even more long hours while a substitute was made. By then, he was already thinking of firing his own stable master when he got back home.

On good graces, Aragorn had invited the prince to stay for dinner. Imrahil had accepted, and immediately wished he hadn't. The king had been quiet and withdrawn, as if his best friend had just died. Even Arwen's tender smiles and easy conversation could not lift his dampened spirit. To see the king so miserable, and knowing part of the reason was due to a certain elven prince, Imrahil wished he was elsewhere to escape the gloomy atmosphere.

As he walked back to the stable, Imrahil also wished they had settled the problem with his stallion by now. If not, he was going to find a way to fire the Gondor's stable master too!

A sudden commotion from upfront caught his attention. He craned his neck to take a better look and saw a glimpse of a familiar golden head among a crowd that had begun to gather. Imrahil's heart involuntarily beat faster.

"It's Lord Legolas!"

"What happened to him?"

"Is he all right?"

The crowd was murmuring among themselves as they stared in puzzlement at the tall blanket-clad figure walking unsteadily towards the entrance of the citadel. Imrahil pushed his way through and stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of the elf. "Legolas?" he asked tentatively, greatly alarmed to see the elf in such a condition.

Legolas lifted his gaze off the ground and stared dazedly back at the man. "I need…to see the king. I bring him…a message."

Imrahil took a while to make a move. Then, wrapping a protective arm around the elf, he barked to the surrounding crowd, "Go back to your business! Nothing to see here!"

The spectators reluctantly dispersed, still whispering, as Imrahil steered Legolas away towards the citadel. As they got inside the security of the white walls, Imrahil instantly demanded audience with the king. "Tell him we'll wait in the parlor near the receiving hall," Imrahil told the guards and guided Legolas towards the said chamber.

Legolas was on the verge of collapse but he refused to sit down. He kept standing, slightly swaying on his feet as they waited for Aragorn to appear. Imrahil eyed the elf warily, prepared to catch him should he topple to the floor.

Aragorn quickly arrived several minutes later. The excited note in the guards' voice just now had added urgency to his strides. "Legolas?" The king paled the moment he saw his friend. He immediately knew something terrible had happened.

"I bring you a message…from the Haradrim," Legolas quietly said, his eyes downcast. Imrahil and Aragorn glanced at each other, curious and anxious at the same time.

"What message?" Aragorn asked, getting more worried from the lack of expression he saw on Legolas' face.

The elf lifted his gaze and stared directly at the king. "I _am_ the message."

Without any reserve he usually had in normal circumstances, Legolas swiped the blanket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing his body for the two men to see. 

Imrahil gasped while Aragorn stared wide-eyed in horror. "Ai Elbereth…"

There was a long, intense silence afterwards, which no one in the room dared to break. The two men were too shocked to do or say anything except gaze disbelievingly at the nasty, burnt scripts all over the elf's body.

Legolas' vision began to blur as his head spun crazily about. He started to tremble, waves of nausea washing madly over him. He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled in their sockets before he crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Legolas!"

The two men simultaneously reacted, quickly dropping down beside the unconscious elf. Tears of sorrow and fury were swimming in Aragorn's eyes as he gathered Legolas' limp form into his arms. "Ai, Legolas. Legolas…" the king whimpered as he gently rocked his friend.

Imrahil grabbed the abandoned blanket and tucked it securely around the elf. "Lord Aragorn," he said, gripping the other man's shoulder. "He needs to be tended to."

Aragorn looked up. Imrahil nearly flinched to see the absolute rage in the king's eyes. "_I'll_ tend to him," the king said through gritted teeth, trying very hard to control his growing hatred. "But I want you to do something for me. Go out there with your finest warriors and kill all the Haradrim!"

"What about the message…?"

"I don't give a damn!" Aragorn yelled. "Just go finish them all! And bring me back their heads!"

**TBC….**


	6. 6

**Due to LOTS of request, I'm putting the second chapter for today. Enjoy, everyone!**

******************************

Arwen placed a fresh damp cloth on Legolas' forehead. She traced a finger down the prince's cheek before bending down to kiss the fevered skin. "Get well soon, 'goldilocks'," she whispered tenderly. The Queen of Gondor gazed up at her husband who sat silently on the other side of the bed. She went to him and put a warm hand on his shoulder. "Estel?"

Aragorn turned at her voice. "I'll stay with him," he softly replied. She nodded, smiling understandingly. After kissing him goodnight, the queen left, closing the door quietly behind her.

There was complete silence in the chamber, saved for the sound of cracking fire in the hearth. The man reached up and adjusted the coverlet over his friend's shoulders. Legolas was either deeply asleep or still unconscious. He had not woken up since he collapsed in the parlor several hours ago. He had also developed a fever but Aragorn was diligently monitoring it.

Even though Legolas' injuries were not life threatening, Aragorn could not stop himself from worrying. What the Haradrim had done to his friend was cruel and nasty. It was painful enough just looking at the burnt scripts all over the elf's alabaster skin. Aragorn had to position Legolas to lie on his side as that was the least injured part of his body.

The man picked up Legolas' hand and squeezed, wishing for his friend's quick recovery. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry…" Aragorn whispered, laying his forehead against their clasped fists. 

Reading the message written on Legolas's body was the hardest thing he had ever done. And to fully understand the whole meaning of the message was even more frightening and hurtful. The man wished not to see those writings again, but he knew the scars would remain on Legolas for at least several more weeks before they faded away.

Aragorn didn't know how much time had passed as he sat there, talking softly to his patient and re-changing the cold compress over the prince's head. The next thing he knew, it was already morning when Legolas suddenly moaned. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn called, leaning closer to better hear what his friend was mumbling.

"K…Kel…" came Legolas' hoarse whisper, nearly cutting Aragorn into two. _He was calling for his brother!_

"It's all right, Legolas. You are safe now," Aragorn assured, stroking his friend's temple.

"Kel?" Legolas blinked his eyes open and stared dazedly at the king.

Aragorn gave a sad smile. "No, it's me. Estel."

Legolas' face crumbled as he broke into tears. "I want Kel…Please…I want him back…"

"Legolas, you know Keldarion is here no longer," he gently told the prince. "He's in Valinor."

Legolas was shaking his head as he struggled to get out of the bed. "No…I don't believe you. He's here. He just called me…"

_Ai! It's the affliction! It's troubling him yet again! The king began to panic but still managed to keep his voice calm. "Legolas," Aragorn placated, pushing his friend down. "Kel is not here. Listen to me, brother. Hear my voice and return to me. Please, Legolas," Aragorn was openly crying as he securely wrapped the trembling elf within his arms. "Let go of the sea. Come back, now. Come back…"_

"I can't…" Legolas sobbed, putting both hands over his ears. "It is beckoning, calling me over and over again! Make it stop!"

Aragorn tightened his embrace. "Heed my voice, brother. Let it go. Just let it go. You are safe now." He repeatedly crooned assuring words into his friend's ear, hoping for the affliction attack to quickly stop. Legolas was suffering badly enough with his wounds. 

                Legolas gradually grew quiet a long while later. He stayed unmoving in Aragorn's arms, staring emptily ahead. The man cupped his palm over the elf's tear-stained cheek. "Legolas? Are you with me?"

Legolas slowly looked up, looking a little lost. "Estel?"

The man smiled reassuringly as he nodded. "Yes, it is I, brother."

Legolas didn't smile back, though. He feebly pulled himself away and curled into a ball, facing the other way. "Leave me, Estel."

Aragorn frowned, knowing that Legolas was instinctively trying to retreat into his emotional shell. "I would not leave you and you can't make me, not like the last time." The king was talking about the time when the prince had become blind and was recuperating in that same room a year ago. Legolas had been so overwrought with despair then that he had refused all help, including the company of his best friend.

Legolas didn't answer. He was one stubborn person. But so was Aragorn. The king kept his seat on the bed beside his friend and went on talking, "How long have you been having this? The affliction, I mean."

It took Legolas a long moment to answer. "Several months now," he said finally. "But it has become stronger the last few weeks."

Aragorn closed his eyes briefly before saying next, "Is this the reason why you were…'indisposed'?"

Legolas silently nodded. The king released a sigh of regret. "I'm sorry, Legolas, for being such an ignorant. I should have been more attentive to your well-being."

"It doesn't matter," Legolas shrugged.

"No, it _does matter," said Aragorn. He gripped Legolas' shoulder and pulled until they faced each other once more. "I care for you, Legolas. I'm sorry for being so curt to you in the meeting but you know that I had to get my job done. I love you, brother. To hurt you means that I only hurt myself in return."_

"No, it's all right. Really." Legolas finally smiled wanly. "If I were you, I would act the same way too."

"No, you wouldn't. You are much more sensitive to others."

That caused Legolas to chuckle, but he immediately winced. "My throat feels so dry. Can I have some water?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Aragorn turned and reached for the jug on the table beside the bed. Legolas struggled to sit up, grimacing with his every move. The burnt marks on his body were clearly giving him painful discomfort but he didn't comment, taking it all stoically instead. 

"Here." Aragorn gave a full glass to his friend. He watched quietly as Legolas drank the water in several large gulps. After Legolas had finished, he asked, "So, are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Giving the empty glass back to Aragorn, Legolas sat still for a moment, thoughtful. "We were ambushed," he started. "They knew we were coming through that path." Then Legolas began to relate everything. Aragorn listened without speaking. His eyes glinted dangerously as his fury mounted once again.

"Estel, about…what they wrote on me," Legolas said, glancing uncertainly at his friend. "What does it say?"

Aragorn seemed to age several more years after hearing that question coming from the elf. He sighed and reached for Legolas' hand before he spoke, "They want me to abdicate the throne."

Legolas sat up straighter, his eyes widened. "The message said that?" he asked incredulously.

The man nodded, almost resign. "The Haradrim want me to hand over the throne to them, or else…"

"Or else?" Legolas prodded.

Staring directly into Legolas eyes, Aragorn replied, "Or they will abduct you again and finish what they started."

Legolas averted his eyes, assailed by a sudden fear of being under the Haradrim' hands once more. Yet he refused to let Aragorn submit to their enemy's threat. "Don't ever give up Gondor to them, Estel. Not even for me."

"Alas, those fiends always keep to their words," said Aragorn, looking terribly distraught. "I fear for your safety, Legolas. Look what had been done to you. They _will_ try to take you again."

Legolas shrugged, smiling wanly. "You are now king. It's the risk you have to take. I can live with that."

Aragorn shook his head, also smiling. "You are taking this better than I am, it seems."

Legolas' smile faltered. He lowered his gaze, staring at their clasped hands on top of the coverlet. "Not really, Estel."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Legolas hesitated. He looked up, his eyes filled with guilt. "I feel like I've disappointed you."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "What? No! What makes you think that way?"

"Face it, Estel. I'm not doing a good job with Ithilien."

"But…"

"You need someone more reliable to manage Ithilien, someone who is always ready to lend you aid, and someone who is not constantly plagued with a strange malady where he can't do anything right!" There was a note of frustration in Legolas' voice as he said this. 

"But I _need you, Legolas," Aragorn gripped his friend's hand tighter, almost begging. "I truly need you."_

"Yet I will only be a burden to you in the end. A liability," Legolas continued. "Please. Look for someone else who can do the job better than I did. Do this for Gondor, Estel. Think as a king."

"That will be impossible, dear Legolas," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "I may be a king, but I can never stop being your brother."

There was long silence. Both man and elf were lost in their own thoughts as they contemplated what had just been said. It was not easy for either of them to choose between love and duty. But Legolas knew he was the one person who could make the final decision—for Gondor's sake.

"I want to go home," the elf said.

Aragorn shook his head. "You are still not fit to travel even the short distance to the balcony, Legolas, let alone back to Ithilien."

"I wasn't talking about Ithilien," said Legolas with a slight hesitation. "I want to go home…to Mirkwood."

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**@Gwyn :**** You want more chapter? Arggh!…… Sorry. Nervous breakdown again.**

**@Hp-Azn : You'll see more angst, o my loyal subject.**

**@Alkvingiel :**** You used my fic to teach your business class? OMG! I hope it was a good education. He! He!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : May I join your party? Sounds cool!**

**@LegolasLover2003 :**** Sorry, mellon, for making you cry. Here's some tissues.**

**@LOTRFaith :**** Yes, mellon. You are late! LOL! Yes, burnt wound is terrible! I accidentally touched a hot iron once and my hand blistered for days! **

**@Lucy :**** So, you're kind of woosie, aren't you? Well guess what? So am I! LOL! (This might help. Take your cat to a cat shrink for several therapy sessions so she will know she is not supposed to eat people.)**

**@Queen of Shadows : You are absolutely right!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : He will, and again, he will not. They will, or maybe they won't! Sorry. Not telling. **

@LegolasLover2004: Don't worry. He is not being a wimp, but is under effect of whatever it is he's suffering from. In the next chapters you will see the transformation.

**@****Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden**** :**** Thank you, thank you!******

**@Helen J Crumpholt : Thank you for being addicted. FFnet can be incredibly annoying sometimes. After I posted the chapters, I check the board 2 hours later and it would say the chapters do not exist. So I had to download once more. I hope the board will look into this little problem, don't you think?**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** I'm not leaving, girl.**

**@manders1953 :**** Freakin' awesome, indeed! Legolas is totally, completely a prince. OMG! I need to see ROTK 5 more times!!! **

**@Young Storyteller : Betul tu! Legolas dah buang tebiat! Ha! Ha! See? Haven't I said it before? He wears a circlet! **

**@Heebo-the-clown : I will write more, dude! **

**Sorry for no update yesterday. I was too high with ROTK!!**

********************************

Aragorn was stunned. "M…Mirkwood?"

Legolas had trouble looking at the man in the eye. "Yes. Mirkwood. My home."

Speechless, Aragorn could only stared at the prince with dawning dismay, feeling as if his best friend had already left him for good, leaving him totally defenseless. While Arwen had become his soul, Legolas had become his strength. 

Then the king received another blow. _I did this to him! I've kept him prisoner here in Gondor without either one of us knowing it!_

With tears already forming in his eyes, Aragorn drew Legolas into his embrace. "Forgive me, Legolas. I have been so selfish! I've kept you here far away from your home, from your father and…and your Nara. I'm so sorry…"

Legolas was also crying. He didn't reply for fear of breaking into uncontrollable sobs all over again. Ignoring the discomfort it was causing to his wounds, the prince tightened his arms around his friend, giving and relishing solace at the same time.

The two friends stayed that way for a long moment. Neither was eager to let the other go. Only when someone knocked at the door did they break apart.

At Aragorn's call, a servant entered, bearing a tray of breakfast—undoubtedly, at Arwen's orders. The king smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I believe Arwen wishes for you to eat something as soon as you have awakened."

Legolas grimaced. "I'm not really hungry. But knowing her, she will definitely come in here and make sure I finish all this," he said, gesturing at the pieces of bread coated with marmalade lying on the plate.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. _I'm famished myself!" Aragorn replied, causing them both to laugh, their previous melancholy slowly receding._

They talked as they ate, discussing anything that came to their mind. The subject of Legolas' going back home to Mirkwood also resurfaced. Aragorn was still not ready to let the prince go, but he knew he couldn't possibly force his friend to stay. It would only cause Legolas to suffer more than he already was.

"So," Aragorn said, grinning. "It's about time you wed Nara, don't you think? That might stop you from kissing other people's wives."

Legolas burst up laughing. "I was right! You _were _jealous!"

"All right. I was jealous. Stupid, I know." Aragorn shrugged apologetically. "Sorry about what I said yesterday about you and Arwen. That was uncalled for."

"Don't bother apologizing. I completely understand," Legolas replied, waving the matter off. "And if you ever had any intention of kissing _my Nara, I might deck you myself!"_

"Oh, really? I think you should deck Elrohir instead. I've seen him kiss Nara once while you were away," Aragorn said in a hushed voice, as if sharing a big secret. Elrohir and Elladan, his two foster brothers, were still residing in Rivendell. After Elrond's departure to Valinor, the twins had taken over their father's task of looking after the realm that was now known as The Last Homely House.

"What?!" Legolas cried out in surprise. "He _didn't_!"

"Oh, yes he _did!" Aragorn exclaimed. "It had something to do with a bet, if I remember correctly."_

Legolas ruefully shook his head. "The twins and their betting sickness. Will they ever learn?"

"Anyway, Nara was not very happy about it. She thought their behavior was a betrayal of their friendship with you." Aragorn smiled wider. "She had grabbed Ro's hair and yanked, _before kicking him where it hurt the most!"_

Legolas' eyes widened in shock. "You are kidding! Nara did that?"

"And then, she had made them both sit and listen as she gave them a very serious tongue lashing," Aragorn continued. "I've never seen the twins so meek before! Even her uncle dared not intervene. Boy, was she mad that day!"

They broke into another round of loud laughter, nearly bringing down the roof. When Arwen walked in several minutes later, the two friends were still enveloped in mirth, giggling like little children.

"Well, Legolas, I guess you are feeling a little better now," Arwen said, smiling benignly as she reached up and touched the prince's forehead. "Good. The fever's gone."

"Of course, it's gone! I've toiled for many hours bringing it down," Aragorn blurted, trying to sound offended as though his wife was questioning his healing skills.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why are you trying to make it rise again by causing him to laugh like that? He could have succumbed to apoplexy, you know."

Legolas grinned. "No harm done, Arwen. Really."

The queen turned back to the prince. "Hush. Have you finished your breakfast? Good. Now, lay back down and get some sleep."

"But I just woke up!"

"Just do as I say, your highness, or I'll drug your next meal," she threatened with a sweet smile. 

Legolas scowled but did as she instructed. She bent to rearrange the coverlet over him. Aragorn immediately reached forward. "Let me, Arwen. You know he's…uh…well, you know," the king stuttered sheepishly.

Arwen raised her eyebrows. "What? Undressed? As you mean, _naked_?"

Both males turned a bright shade of pink hearing that. The queen chuckled. "Believe me, Estel. There's nothing of him that I have not seen before. Why, we had once shared the same bath tub when we were little children."

Aragorn's eyes bulged while Legolas's face grew even redder.

"Shut up, 'plumpkin'," the prince muttered.

"Same to you, 'goldilocks'," she retorted. 

Aragorn looked between them, back and forth. Then he broke into laughter. "The _same bath tub? Now __that's a story I want to hear!"_

"Not on your life!" Legolas mumbled, glaring at them. He was still blushing. "Go away! Let me sleep in peace."

Chuckling, Arwen nudged her husband out the door. Once outside, she asked him, "Truly, Estel, how is he?"

Aragorn's smile slowly vanished. Glancing at the closed door, he placed an arm around her slim waist and walked her further away so that Legolas' keen ears would not hear them. "I think I'm losing him," he said softly. 

Arwen gazed inquiringly at her husband. "Why do you say that?"

He looked down at her. "Legolas wants to go home."

"To Mirkwood?" Arwen guessed correctly.

"How do you know?" he asked in return, quite surprise.

"I've known him longer than you do, my love. This is the longest he has ever been parted from his father, from Mirkwood. He is homesick." 

Aragorn lowered his gaze. "And that left me the only ignorant in this situation." He sighed. "I wish he could always be beside me, but I also want him to be happy and well. If going back to Mirkwood would cease his longing and affliction, then I have no other choice but to let him go."

Arwen paused and faced her husband. "Letting him go doesn't mean you are going to lose him forever, Estel."

Playing with his wife's hair, Aragorn smiled ruefully. "I know. That was silly of me to think such. You know what? I think it's better if Legolas stays in Mirkwood. Those Haradrim won't stand a chance getting through the fierce Mirkwood warriors to get to their precious prince. Thranduil would do _anything_ to assure his son's safety." 

"You are right at that," Arwen nodded. "I won't be surprised if Thranduil declares war against _us if we let the Haradrim manage to abduct Legolas again."_

Aragorn winced. "That's exactly what I am trying to avoid." He then grinned devilishly, raising his eyebrows. "So! What's the story about you two and the bathtub? Care to tell?"

She smiled, linking her arms around her husband's neck. "I thought you'd never ask. It goes like this…" 

**************************

Aragorn still could not stop smiling with amusement two days later after his wife had told him about the incident with the bathtub. Legolas started to get annoyed. "What's the matter with you? Smiling for no reason when you look at me! Are you losing your senses?"

"Oh, no! My senses are still intact! I was just thinking about you and Arwen…and the bathtub…"

Legolas glared. "Look, nothing happened, all right!"

"That's not what she told me," Aragorn said, his tongue against his cheek.

The prince's eyes bulged. "What did she tell you?"

"Oh, absolutely…" Aragorn grinned. "_Everything_." 

Legolas grabbed a pillow and flung it at the man. "Get out, human! You are beginning to bug me!"

Aragorn deftly caught the pillow. "Actually, I come here to do more than bug you."

Legolas' eyes narrowed at the serious note in his friend's voice. "All right. Out with it."

The man gently propped the pillow against his friend's battered back and sat on the bed. "The night you stumbled back here, Imrahil had gone out to give chase to the Haradrim that did this to you. I told him to bring me back their heads," Aragorn said, a little chagrin.

The elf raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Imrahil just returned this morning and gave me his report," Aragorn continued. "He and his men had come upon the site where you were ambushed and started looking from there. They had followed the tracks of the Haradrim, covering over fifty leagues. Unfortunately, the tracks suddenly dissolved into several different directions, confusing Imrahil and his men."

"The Haradrim seemed to know they would be followed," Legolas said.

"Precisely." Aragorn nodded. "And remember when you told me that they also managed to elude your patrol rounds? I know how thorough you elves are in doing your job that nothing escapes your notice, so I began to suspect that something else is amiss."

"You are thinking that someone inside Gondor is giving out information to the enemy," Legolas calmly stated.

The king's eyes widened, then he relaxed. "Why am I not surprised? You've known this all along, haven't you?"

The elf shrugged. "I've had my suspicions but I was not too sure." He glanced down at the burnt scripts still painfully evident on his body. "But I definitely am _now. It took more than the Haradrim to know of my close bond with you."_

Aragorn placed one hand over his friend's. "Legolas, they _will pay for doing this to you. I swear."_

Legolas smiled, squeezing the man's hand in return. "Good. While you are at it, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Legolas. Just say it."

"I've lost my bow…and the daggers that Kel gave me." Legolas' smile turned whimsical. "Can you find them for me, please? I think the Haradrim have taken them as souvenirs. I feel naked without them." He instinctively looked down. His chest was bare and the coverlet discreetly covered him from the waist down. He chuckled. "Uh…no pun intended."

Aragorn laughed, shaking his head. "You and your silly jokes!" He then grew intense and serious, clasping Legolas' shoulder. "You will get your precious weapons back, Legolas. I'll see to it."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Estel. I appreciate it."

The man leaned down and cupped both Legolas' cheeks within his palms, bringing their foreheads together. "I appreciate you more, dear brother. I appreciate you more."

*************************

A week after the attack, Legolas was ready to head back to Mirkwood. The burnt marks on him were still visible but they were slowly healing, enabling him to put on clothes without cringing in pain, thanks to the salve that Aragorn had applied on them every night. His strength had also returned, thanks to the food and healing potion that Arwen had kept feeding him with at least thrice a day. The royal pair had gone over their heads treating the prince, giving him their best attention and all.

Legolas was standing at the top stairs of the citadel. His mount was waiting below, along with a large troop of Gondor warriors to escort him through the long trip. Knowing how uncomfortable Legolas was to be the only elf among men, Aragorn had also called for a battalion of elves from Ithilien to join the procession. It was not going to be a simple ride. The king of Gondor was making sure that his friend received the great honor—and complete safety—on his journey home.

"I know it's an unfortunate time, what with his newborn baby and all, but I've sent a missive to Faramir, asking him to return. And I've appointed Berégund to look after Ithilien for the time being," said Aragorn, gazing directly at Legolas. "I may sound too hopeful, but I have a feeling that you'll return to govern over it once more."

Legolas' smile was quite rueful. "I hope so too. I'm always proud to be your vassal, lending you aid and strength. But right now…" He sighed, sadly shaking his head.

Aragorn clasped the elf's shoulder. "I completely understand." He then pulled Legolas into his arms, and the two friends spent a full minute relishing each other's warmth and love.

"Safe journey, Legolas," Aragorn said when they finally broke apart. "And send my regards to your father."

Legolas nodded. "I will." The prince then turned to Arwen. "He is overly stressed, like a tightly wound string. Take care of him."

The queen nodded, her eyes tearing. "Always," she softly replied and reached up to kiss Legolas on his cheek. "Take care of yourself too. Send my love to Nara when you see her."

Legolas swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he took one last look at Aragorn and his wife. "Until next time, my brother and sister, by Elbereth's will."

"Until next time, your highness," they both replied in kind.

The husband and wife were still standing at the top stairs of the citadel, arms wrapped around each other, as Legolas Thranduilion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, disappeared through the closing gates of Minas Tirith.

Up above their heads, the seagulls flew past as they gave chase towards the steadily moving procession.

TBC…****


	8. 8

**@Hp-Azn : Yes. Arwen and Leggy in a bathtub. A prequel is already in the making!**

**@The Nameless Elf : You've asked for Leggy and Nara. All right, mellon. This chapter is especially for you!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : I know what you feel. I cried buckets myself watching ROTK. I don't know. The film had this massive emotional impact I couldn't control myself. I cried when Pippin sang, I cried when the Rohirrim charged at the Pelennor Field, I even cried when I saw Legolas wearing his circlet! Ah…A true prince at last!**

**@Menthol :**** Kiss? Okay, mate! You asked for it!**

**@Namarie2legolas :** Thranduil is coming right at you right around the bend! Get ready! Sorry. Can't reveal the traitor yet. I agree with you. 'Master N Commander' is truly beautiful and magnifique! It teaches us the great responsibility a leader has to bear in leading all his men to complete their mission and achieve their goal.****

**@Karina :**** Yep. Another story is brewing in my mind. Wait and see! Something definitely _will_ happen after this but not the way you're thinking. Keep guessing! Wait. You went to a movie at 12 am when you have an exam the next morning? Are you a bionic woman or are you simply losing your mind? I know! You're too high with LOTR fever!**

**@Irish QT : I'm glad to be of service. But the angst has to wait for a while. Leggy needs some happy moments.**

**@feanen :**** A bet, eh? Good. Let's bet on something then. How about Leggy's poster?**

**@purplesmackers :**** Good to see you're back! Thranduil pissed off? I'm working on it! **

**@Alkvingiel :**** I'm glad the seagulls annoy you. He! He! They are some kind of a symbol to Leggy's plight.**

**@Nikki1 :**** The story will come, I promise.**

**@Queen of Shadows : No, not for long. Have fun at ROTK!**

**@Hobbit Hugger : We share the same euphoria. Until today, I've seen ROTK _twice! Can't get enough of Leggy in his princely attire! The circlet! Ai! His circlet is stunning! And look at that elegant garb he is wearing!_**

**@Gwyn :**** Nara will enter the picture right about NOW!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Drop dead gorgeous indeed!**

**@LegolasLover2003 :** The seagulls continue to follow him because I said so. Now go back to sleep and dream of Leggy!****

**@Lucy :**** I hope your cat gets better soon!**

**@Sailor Elf : You can smell it? What are you? An elf? Oh, right. Indeed you are!**

**@Brazgirl :**** Kel here sends his regards!**

*************************************

It was close to midnight. Unable to sleep, King Thranduil was spending the hours in his study reading a journal when a breeze from outside suddenly burst through the open window. He went still, listening intently at the message the wind was happily sighing to him.

"Ai Elbereth!" Thranduil jumped out of his chair and walked hurriedly out the door, heading for the grand entrance of the palace. The night guards there were startled to see their king so excited. 

"Is something the matter, my lord?" they asked, perplexed. Thranduil didn't answer but threw open the great double doors. He almost expected to see someone standing outside, but the wide receiving porch was empty. 

Thranduil didn't lose hope though. He walked forward onto the courtyard, his ears still trained on the whispering breeze. He believed what they were saying. They were never wrong. 

His son was coming home.

"My lord?" 

Jaden had left his post to appear beside the Mirkwood king. The commander gazed at the absolute joy on Thranduil's face and instantly knew what caused it. "He returns."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, he does."

Under the puzzled stares of the other guards, Jaden kept standing beside Thranduil in the courtyard, eyes trained towards the palace grand gates. Not long after came the high sound of a horn, breaking through the deep silence of the night. Almost instantly the gates were opened, revealing a large troop of riders coming from the woods.

Thranduil unconsciously took several steps forward. His eyes were intently focused on the approaching procession, searching for the face of someone very dear and precious to him.

The much-awaited person finally came into view, sitting tall and graceful on his mount. His golden hair waved in the wind like a banner. His radiant elven glow was as bright as the full moon above. And his smile...it was a smile of someone who had just found his true heaven.

"Father." Legolas quickly dismounted and flew into his father's waiting arms.

"Valar!" Thranduil exclaimed, hugging his son tightly. "Legolas! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

Legolas pulled away and grinned sheepishly at the king. "Uh…_Surprise_?"

Thranduil laughed and embraced his son once more. "Indeed! And what a nice surprise this is!"

Laying his face against the crook of his father's neck, Legolas smiled through his happy tears. Except for the time when Thranduil had come visit him in Minas Tirith a year ago, this was their very first reunion after Legolas had joined the fellowship. And it was even more meaningful because the prince now knew that his long journey was finally complete.

*************************

It was a wonderful afternoon the next day. Legolas awoke to the joyful sound of birds singing and squirrels chirping outside. The trees were also singing in the breeze, elated at the return of their beloved prince. The balcony door was wide open, letting in the breeze with their wondrous songs to caress his hair and skin.

Still lying in bed, Legolas gazed a bit drowsily through the opened door at the scene outside. He sighed in contentment. _It's so good to be home._

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled, willing himself to fade back to sleep. He wanted so much to talk to his father, to exchange stories and news, but he also knew they now had a lot time later to do exactly that. 

Upon his son's arrival, Thranduil had immediately steered Legolas into his old chamber and told him to get in bed. "I know you're weary. The long journey from Gondor must have been tiring for you. We'll talk tomorrow, but rest for now," the king had said as he kissed his son's head. "Welcome home, my son."

_Thank you, father.__ I'm glad to be home too, Legolas' heart whispered back as he recalled his father's words before he had fallen into dreamless sleep last night._

"Still abed at this time of a day, my lord?"

Legolas' eyes flew open at that sudden yet wonderful voice. He quickly swung his head around…and went absolutely still.

A raven haired maiden was sitting on the edge of his bed, gazing back at him with love shining bright in her green eyes, looking incredibly beautiful in a pink gown made of finest silk. His royal signet ring hung by a thin gold chain around her slender neck. A smile was on her full pink lips, and her face glowed with full radiance, showing her happiness at seeing him after a long period of being apart.

"Am I dreaming?" Legolas uttered in disbelief as he slowly lifted his hand and traced his fingers down the maiden's downy cheek.

"I do not believe so," she softly replied, taking his hand and placing it on the left side of her chest. "Can you feel that? Can you feel my heart beating? You won't feel that in your dreams, my love. This is real. _I'm_ real."

"Ai Elbereth! Nara!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing her into his arms and kissing her delectable lips. His heart beat wildly and his pulse quickened. This was what he had been craving for so long. This was what he had been dreaming of doing since they parted in Rivendell. How he missed her so, this one lady whom he loved with all his heart. She was the first, the last and always for him.

Narasene leaned fully against the prince, kissing him back with as much desire and passion as he showed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently pulling in her ardor. He wrapped her long glorious hair around his fist while his other arm wrapped around her slim waist, pressing her closer to him; cheek to cheek, chest to chest, tummy to tummy. The zephyr was singing all around them but they didn't notice, so engrossed they were with each other. Only when they ran out of air did they break the kiss.

"Well…" Legolas gasped. "That was…uh…breathtaking." He grinned devilishly back at her, who now lay flat on top of him. "What did you say your name was? I seem to have forgotten. Should we do that again so I can refresh my memory?"

Narasene smiled coyly. "It will be my pleasure, my lord. Just show me how."

Smiling even wider, Legolas twisted until she lay beneath him. His lips swooped down again to claim hers, passionately and seductively. She responded with her own air of curious innocence, reaching up for him, twining her arms around his neck. Their skin tingled with zeal and desire, their bodies felt light as if they were floating above the ground. They were aware of only each other, nothing else mattered to them.

"Eh-hem!" Suddenly came the sound of someone loudly clearing his throat. The two lovebirds instantly sprang apart as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

Thranduil was standing in the doorway, looking at them with a large smile on his face. "So! You two have found each other!"

Narasene quickly pushed herself from under Legolas and got to her feet. She fidgeted nervously, blushing deep red in the face, and unconsciously licked her lips as she discreetly savored the taste that still remained there. 

Legolas raised his head, glanced at his father, and plopped his head back onto the pillow, groaning. "Talk about rotten timing," he muttered.

Narasene hastily rearranged her mussed hair—thanks to Legolas' active hands—and prepared to escape. "Excuse me, my lord," she said, bowing slightly to the king. "I'll go see if breakfast…err…I mean lunch is ready for Lord Legolas." Keeping her gaze to the floor, Narasene flew out the door as if a wild beast was hot on her heels.

There was a long silence after she left. Thranduil broke it by laughing out loud. "Did you see how she left?"

Legolas glared back. "Father, you did it _again_!"

"Did what?"

"Interrupting us while we were…we were…err…"

"Kissing? As in '_making out'?"_

The prince blushed a darker shade of red. "Whatever." He sat up and placed his crossed arms over his upraised knees. "Why didn't you tell me that Nara is here?"

Thranduil shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…_Surprise_?"

Legolas burst up laughing. "It's a surprise, all right!"

Still smiling Thranduil walked closer and settled himself on a couch beside the bed. "She has been here for two months now, as has Glorfindel," he explained to his son. "Glorfindel saw how she missed you so, looking terribly miserable in Rivendell, and decided to bring his niece here so she could be close to your lingering presence."

"Good for him, then. I felt like killing him when he didn't let her come to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding last summer!" Legolas responded.

Thranduil chuckled. "It was for her own safety, Legolas."

"I know that. And that's why I forgive him," the prince replied with a cheeky grin. He bounded out of the bed toward the basin of water on the nightstand and began his morning wash. "So, how's your new realm, father? Is it as wonderful as you had told me in your missives?"

 "It's not a _new realm," Thranduil gently admonished. "It's still Mirkwood, though the previous darkness is completely gone now. It has been renamed as Eryn Lasgalen in honor of your name, do you know that?"_

Legolas turned away form the basin and gazed appreciatively at the king. "Yes, I know. Thank you, father."

Thranduil harrumphed in reply. "Well, don't just stand there! It's time we have our meal together, don't you think? So hurry up and change!"

The prince grinned and quickly took off his nightshirt, heading towards his dresser. Thranduil instantly gasped out loud behind him. 

That was when Legolas finally remembered about the burnt scripts all over his body. He hastily whirled around and put his nightshirt against his chest to cover the hideous view, but it was too late. His father had already seen it.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, springing up off his chair and rushing to his son. "What the blazes had happened to you?!"  

**TBC….******


	9. 9

**@beginning-end-314 : Kel fic is in progress. I'll post it next year.**

**@Karina :**** Now that I know you like Glorfindel so much, I dedicated this chapter especially for you! (You'll know why!)**

**@Hp-Azn : You so like angst, don't you? LOL!**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** I love that scene with the oliphaunt too! Leggy rules!**

**@yeen :**** I'm thinking of making a Faramir/Eowyn fic. So pray for my muse to never leave me!**

**@LegolasLover2003 :** You and me both. The last glimpse of him from the movie is the only scene that kept playing over and over _and over in my mind. It's not too odd for a college student like you to have the poster of your idols on the wall. Look at my case. I'm a working girl, and I have a blow up of Leggy on my door! _****

**@LOTRFaith :**** You'll see how it goes in this chappie! Oh. Buy yourself a huge fan. It works better than your hand. And please, I love to read your review of ROTK. Send it to me.**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Sorry for that…uh…'kapow' and all went down the drain! He! He! Not a nice twist, wasn't it?**

**@Menthol :**** You really want them to kiss again? Don't worry. There'll be more!**

**@szhismine :**** Forgive me, my lady. I was too absorbed with my Leggy that I forgot to reply to you. Forgive me? (Bats her eyelashes demurely.)**

**@Abbicat14 :**** I am the angst queen? Oh, thank you, madam! Thank you!! All right! I won't stop! I will keep writing because there is lot more to come for our Leggy. And yes, this is the longest review you have ever given to me. Thank you, mellon! (I hope my muse heard what you just said so it won't desert me again!)**

**@Irish QT ; Of course he will read it! He'll go quite berserk afterwards.**

**@Jamie :**** Thank you for the ideas, mellon! I'll be thinking of using them in the future!**

**@Kayo :**** Yes, I've seen 'The Bird'. God, that was scary! 'Gangbuster'? Ha! Ha! Well, let's find out later if you are going to see _that happens! p/s : You have an overactive imagination! LOL!_**

**@Gerri :**** It's a good thing Aragorn wasn't there!**

*****************************************

Legolas involuntarily took a couple steps back as his father advanced on him and snatched at the nightshirt.

"What happened to you?!" Thranduil roared again, staring hard at the horrid marks all over his son's alabaster skin. He quickly discerned the writings on Legolas' chest and belly through narrowed eyes. "Answer me!"

Legolas flinched. He looked uncertainly at his father, totally at a lost of what to say to appease the king's obvious anger and shock. 

Thranduil reached over and spun his son around to better see the prince's battered back. Keeping his silence, Legolas could only listen in dismay as his father started to curse and rant in three different languages. "Father…" he tentatively voiced out, but Thranduil immediately cut him off.

"How could Aragorn let this?" the king spun his son to face him once more, shaking the prince's shoulders as he demanded answer. "Why did he let this happen?!"

"Father, stop! Please!" Legolas cried out, gripping hard at his father's forearms. He gazed down at the floor for a moment before looking up and said, "Aragorn is not at fault, father. He had no power to stop this from happening to me." Legolas then told his father what had happened the week before.

"What kind of a king is he then for being so powerless to stop this?" Thranduil's voice was still high and sharp.

"Uh…a _human_ one?" Legolas supplied, grinning weakly.

Thranduil blinked. He then sighed heavily before grabbing his son into his embrace. "Ai Legolas! Why are you always in trouble and pain?"

Legolas had to smile at that. "I'm born with it, I guess. It's in my blood."

Pulling away, Thranduil stared deeply into his son's eyes. He searched the stormy silver orbs and saw some trace of agony and despair there. "There's something else you are not telling me," he remarked quietly.

Legolas quickly averted his gaze. He turned back towards the dresser to take out a fresh tunic. "Don't worry, father," he softly replied. "I'm fine now."

"No, you are not!" Thranduil exclaimed. "Don't try to hide anything from me!"

"You really want to know?" Legolas instantly rounded on his father, his eyes glinting furiously as his fingers quickly button up his clothes. "I'm trying very hard to forget it and you want me to recall it all?"

"Legolas…"

"I'm sick, father! I've been losing my mind for months! I've been missing you like crazy while the sea is calling me like a lover! I'm torn and I don't know what to do about it!"

Thranduil's eyes widened, shock and dismay at knowing his son's true problem. There was a shadow over his son's face that he had never seen before, which was not so different from the one that had appeared on Keldarion's face when the elder prince had suffered the same malady. "Valar. Legolas. I…"

"And you know what's even more 'wonderful'?" Legolas' voiced out cynically. "It made me inept in doing my job! I totally blew it as a vassal to Aragorn! I didn't even know what was going on in my keep or Gondor! I didn't know what I was doing! Elbereth! Sometimes I didn't even know who I am!"

Slowly shaking his head, Thranduil reached over to hug his son, but this time Legolas resisted. "No! I will not let you pacify me like a baby!" the prince cried out, pushing his father away. "My problem is my own! Just leave me be!"

Thranduil looked on in alarm as Legolas almost ran for the door. "Legolas, wait!"

"Just leave me be!!"

At that, Legolas was gone, leaving the fading sound of his pattering feet for the king's ears. Thranduil felt his knees weakened. He approached the bed and sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands. _First Kel, now Legolas. Ai Elbereth! Why my sons?_

The king was still sitting there even when the special luncheon to honor Legolas' return was being served in the dining hall.

**************************

A bird was joyfully singing at the top branch above him. Legolas looked up, saw the bird, and growled, "Be gone!"

The little creature instantly flew off in panic. The prince leaned once more against the bark of the tree and continued to brood. He had calmed down somewhat, though his temper was still simmering. Truthfully, he didn't even know what he was so angry about. Furious at his father for his concern? That sounded absolutely silly.

Hugging his legs to his chest, Legolas closed his eyes and rested his head against the rough bark of the tree. He began to realize what was actually nagging him. It was his blasted wounded pride.

Always the apple of his father's eyes ever since he was born, Legolas never lacked the attention and protection. Someone was always there to watch over him and keep him away from harm. After joining the fellowship and had his own share of protecting the hobbits during the long journey, he started to enjoy his new role. To appear vulnerable in other people's eyes—especially his own father—was no longer acceptable.

"Is this seat taken?"

Legolas' eyes flew open, startled. Were his senses so weak now that others managed to sneak on him twice in one day? 

Glorfindel grinned down at the young elf and asked again, "May I join you?"

Legolas shrugged in nonchalance without replying. Glorfindel took that as consent and lowered himself to sit on the branch beside the prince. "So. This is your tree."

Legolas gave the elder elf a sidelong glance. "This is not my tree."

"But your father told me this is where you always spend your time brooding."

"I am _not brooding."_

"Really? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm _thinking_!" Legolas snapped.

"Oh. What are you thinking of then?"

"I'm figuring out on how to push a certain elven lord off this tree so I can get on with my thinking!"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Come on. There must be something else on your mind before I arrived. What was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The elder elf turned serious. He stared hard at the prince before replying, "Maybe I can help."

Legolas groaned. "Did father tell you?"

"About your sea longing? Yes, he did." Glorfindel nodded. "You were absent in the luncheon in honor of your name, so I had to ask."

"Then what is there to discuss? There's no cure for what I'm suffering from anyway."

"He also told me about the burnt scripts on your body," Glorfindel said softly.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Legolas made a move to jump off the branch but Glorfindel quickly grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. "You are not going anywhere, young one. Not if your vile mood is going to hurt my Nara."

"I will not hurt Nara!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Legolas lowered his gaze and was silent for a long moment. "I don't know. That's the problem," he finally answered. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I…" Legolas hesitated. He looked away from Glorfindel, feeling greatly disturbed of what he was going to say. "I was also thinking about me and her just now. After all those things that had happened to me, I'm not sure if…if our relationship is going to work."

Another long silence reigned afterwards. Legolas was a little afraid to look up to see the elven lord's reaction, so he just kept quiet and waited anxiously. 

A while later, Glorfindel softly sighed. "Nara would gladly punch your lights out if she heard you just now."

"I bet she would." Legolas chuckled, and then grew sober** again. "She deserves better, my lord. My life is full of heartache and peril. I have not the heart to drag her along through the muddy path that I'm walking. I can't do that to her. Her innocence, her beauty and her happiness should not be tainted in such a way. I want her to remain pure as she is."**

Glorfindel lightly gripped Legolas' shoulder. "You sound as if you are a walking disease, lad. Why are you so hard on yourself?"

Legolas' eyes were sad as he gazed back at the elder elf. "I _feel_ like a disease, my lord. Troubles and disasters seem to follow me anywhere! I can't live with myself if some of it rubbed onto Nara, or worse, get her kill."

"Legolas, you can not control every one's fate," Glorfindel patiently said. "What made you think that Nara's life would be better without you beside her?"

The prince looked down at his feet. "Maybe she would find more happiness with someone else finer than me," he said in a low voice, almost inaudible to Glorfindel's ears.

The elven lord shook his head. "Legolas, Legolas. You are forgetting who you really are."

"You may be right, my lord. Sometimes I cannot remember who I truly am," Legolas said quietly.

"But you are the crown prince of this realm, a royalty of noble birth."

Legolas gave a slight smile. "That does not help matters much. My noble birth does not exempt me from death or pain. In fact, sometimes, it only became the bane of my existence."

"You were once a _manyan_, the one with the healing gift. Your powerful ability had saved many lives for many centuries."

"It's all in the past now. I would never get back what I had lost," Legolas easily replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"You are one of the Nine Walkers. You helped defeat the Darkness of Sauron. That is enough to put you on the highest level of esteem in the eyes of the people of Middle-earth."

"But that had almost caused me my downfall. I nearly remained blind if not for Aragorn's stone of Elessar. Even then, I knew how vulnerable and weak I could be, my lord. Nara needs someone who can assure her safe future, not someone who would only cause her grief."

Glorfindel sighed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Legolas, you are _stubborn_! Aye, that's what you really are!"

Legolas blinked, and then broke into laughter. "Now you sound just like my father!"

The elf lord glared at the prince. "Is that a compliment or insult?"

"What do _you_ think?" Legolas goaded.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed before he chuckled. "Don't change the subject, young prince. We are not finish with our discussion."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "You are so persistent!"

"Come now," Glorfindel said. "Tell me. What bothers you the most? The sea longing, or what had been done to you recently?"

Legolas bit his lips and shrugged. "I don't know. The burnt marks on my body, I think. I hate to be brought so low by the Haradrim that way. I hate being so weak and defenseless. It left me feeling so humiliated beyond measure I feel like burying my head inside a hole!"

Smiling benignly, Glorfindel said, "Listen to me, Legolas. The Haradrim are twisted people. They hate to lose. They see in you the beauty they want to destroy, the innocence they want to conquer, and the power they want to defeat." Still smiling, he continued, "Will you let them defeat you, Legolas? Will you? You know, you are a thousands times better than them all. Don't ever forget that."

Legolas stared wide-eyed at the elven lord, perplexed. He never thought that Glorfindel was able to come out with that kind of speech. He felt both embarrassed and flattered by Glorfindel's words. "Well…I…" Legolas cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know what to say, my lord. I…_thank you_?"

Glorfindel laughed out loud and slung an arm around the prince's shoulders. "You are welcome, lad. I hope that had made you see some light in this situation!"

"I guess so."

"I'm already proud of you as it is," Glorfindel said, turning serious. "Don't make a decision that will change that view of mine. If you hurt Nara in any way, you'll answer to me."

Legolas **grimly nodded. "I won't, I swear." Then he sighed. "But my sea longing is something that I cannot control. I might intentionally hurt her without meaning to."**

"Hmm." Glorfindel was thoughtful for a moment. "Let me tell you a story. It's about a noble elf who was slain in the Fall of Gondolin many ages ago."

Legolas kept listening intently, his interest picked.

"After his death, his spirit remained in the Mandos's Hall of Waiting, completely assured that he had lost all his chance for Valinor. But miraculously, after a time, he was re-embodied by the Valar and returned to Middle-earth to lent aid to his kin in the Great War. His longing for the Undying Land grew tenfold now that he'd gotten a second chance, but he knew he was greatly needed so he fought to resist the call. It seemed impossible at first but he somehow succeeded. The sea is calling him still, but he remains stronger. As long as he remembers his purpose here in Middle-earth, he will prevail." 

Legolas stared hard at Glorfindel. "My lord, are you talking about yourself?"

Glorfindel smiled benevolently. "What do you think?"

Still awed, Legolas asked, "Are you or are you not the slain Glorfindel of Gondolin?"

"You are one curious child, aren't you?" Glorfindel chuckled.

"I just simply want to confirm the stories that I've heard about you," Legolas responded. "Well, are you?"

Glorfindel smiled surreptitiously. "That's not truly important here. What is important is that you keep true to your heart. Find the will in there to either submit or resist the calling the sea. It's your choice. Only you can defy it. And only you can let it consume over yourself." 

Legolas sighed. "It's easier said than done."

"Legolas, no pain, no gain. And nothing is highly impossible if you always believe that nobody else holds the key to the door of your destiny except for _you_. Remember that."

They gazed at each other for a long moment before Legolas nodded. "I know what you mean, my lord. For Nara's sake, I'll remember."

"Good." Glorfindel squeezed the prince's shoulder. "Now go take a swim."

Legolas blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Swimming is good to clear the cobweb off someone's head," Glorfindel said, the secret smile still plastered on his face. "The backyard stream is a good place for swimming, don't you think?"

Still frowning at the elven lord, Legolas prepared to descent from the tree. _What does he has up his sleeve?_

"Thank you, my lord," Legolas said. "I appreciate talking to you."

"My pleasure, young prince," Glorfindel said. "Now, go. Don't keep her waiting."

_Her?_

Glorfindel watched in amusement as Legolas nimbly jumped from branch to branch like a squirrel in his haste to get down. The golden haired elven lord was still laughing as the prince swiftly disappeared around the bend that led to the stream behind the Mirkwood palace.****

**TBC…**


	10. 10

**@Brazgirl :**** Yes. It is _something._**

**@The Nameless Elf : I'll make sure of their happiness…with some angst thrown in for fun, of course!**

**@Hp-Azn : Yes, you will!**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** Kel is very restless indeed! Wait for his appearance in the next fic! Aragorn/Leggy friendship fics? I have several authors in mind. Try Chloe, Bill The Pony and Siri/Hannah.**

**@LegolasLover2003 :** I'll update as frequent as I can to heal your angst withdrawal, I promise.****

**@Irish QT : I'll do the best I can, mellon. I love going berserk! LOL!**

**@szhismine :**** I received your hints. (hint, hint)**

**@Lexani :**** THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU! (I've seen ROTK twice! Going to make it into thrice this coming weekend!)**

**@AbbiCat14 :**** The angst Queen is asleep. The legomances princess is taking over for a while.**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Ah…this chapter might sound like skinny dipping.**

**@Kayo :**** Leggy's mom?! Ha! Ha! You and your ideas! (I don't have a brooding tree but I have a brooding bed! He! He!)**

**@namarie2legolas :** 'Graverobber' eh? Just to let you know, I'm more of a 'cradlerobber' myself! LOL! But I like Sean Connery too. I mean, who can resist him?****

**@lucy :**** They just bumped everyone out in the ROTK, right? Glorfindel and the twins included. Grr!!!**

**@Karina :**** That's right. We still do not know who Glorfindel really is. One thing for sure though, he _is_ a legend!**

**NOTE :**** This chapter is quite heavy on  Legomances, it might be rated an R. It's up to you to decide.**

***************************

Legolas heard the sound of someone splashing in the water even before he reached the stream. Then he saw her. He instantly came to a halt, standing stock still, completely mesmerized at the magnificent sight before his very eyes.

Narasene was lazily treading water, half floating on her back. She looked up at his appearance and smiled before swimming much closer to the bank. As soon as her feet touched bottom, she stood and gazed intently back at him. "It's a nice day for a swim, my lord. Join me?"

Legolas gulped, staring back at her without blinking. Narasene's gown lay in a neat pile on the ground beside her slippers. She was wearing only her slip. The soak white fabric was almost transparent that revealed more than what was concealed. A damp black curl lay seductively over her left breast, and that coy smile of hers…Valar! It was about to drive him crazy with longing!

"Ah…" He had to clear his throat repeatedly before he could speak without a squeak. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "Can't you see? I'm having a swim."

"Oh! Yes, right." Now he began to sound like a complete idiot. 

"Come, my love. Join me," she beckoned, crooking her index finger invitingly. Legolas looked around to assure himself that no one else was watching before he quickly pulled off his boots and tunic. 

Narasene softly gasped when she saw the scars on his body but said nothing. She waited until he entered the water to stand right in front of her before she tentatively traced her fingers over the horrid marks on his chest. "You poor thing. I bet these were painful," she said quietly.

"Yes, they were, but not anymore. They will fade in another couple of weeks," Legolas replied with a shrug.

"Maybe this will make them disappear much faster." She leaned closer and kissed the scars under his right collar bone before running her lips down to his chest. Legolas' heart thumped wildly, bracing himself under the assault of the delicious ecstasy that instantly showered over him. 

"Ai…!" The prince choked on a cry. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. "Cease that, Nara, or I might do something that will cause your uncle to come after my head!"

Narasene chuckled as she clasped his hand. "Let's do something safer, then. Help me swim?"

He raised his eyebrows. "_Help you swim? But I thought you know how."_

"When you are near, I seem to forget _everything _else."

He grinned. "Let's refresh you memory then, shall we?" He led her into the deepest part of the stream and hugged her with her back pressed close against his chest. "Don't do anything, my lady. Just relax and let me do all the works."

"As you wish, kind sir."

Except for the singing birds and the sighing breeze, all was silent. But Legolas broke it a while later. "Nara?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I…err…well, it's like this…"

Another long silence.

"My lord?" Nara finally asked, amused at his obvious anxiety.

"Yes?"

"I thought you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. Right. I do." Legolas bit his lips nervously. "Well, when I first came to Rohan, I…uh…I had kissed a maiden there."

Yet _another long silence reigned. Legolas began to worry that _she_ would be the one whom might be coming after his head. "Nara? Say something."_

"Did you enjoy it?"

"_What?!"_

"The kiss. Did you enjoy it?"

"What the…! Why is everyone keep asking me that question?"

She laughed and turned to face him. "I just want to know if her kiss made you tingle all over…like mine does."

 "Not even close. I mean, she's not a bad kisser. But you are even more _incredible!_ Besides, nothing else happened between me and her. It was just a harmless kiss. She is now happily married to Lord Faramir, the prince of Ithilien."

"Harmless, hmm? I'm glad to hear that."

"Am I forgiven?"

"You are forgiven," she said, twining her arms around his neck. "Just don't do that again, my love, or I will keep you tied to my bed for eternity."

"Wow. That's harsh." He slowly grinned devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Sounds fun, though. But your uncle might not like it."

"Then don't tell him, silly!"

The love struck couple laughed and brought their lips together. It was a long moment later before they finally left the stream.

"Your uncle was right," Legolas said as they walked hand in hand back to the palace.

"What do you mean?"

"Swimming is good to clear the cobweb off someone's head."

******************************

Legolas pushed open his father's door and entered. He saw the king standing at the balcony, gazing up at the evening sky. After taking a deep breath, the prince steadily walked forward to stand beside his father.

"The stars are early today," Legolas remarked, also gazing at the sky.

Thranduil smiled. "Yes. They are also celebrating your return."

Legolas turned to look at his father. "I talked with Nara this afternoon and we have decided on our wedding date."

The king faced his son. "Well! It's about time!" he exclaimed, laughing. "That's good to hear, Legolas. When will it be?"

"A month from now. She nearly bites my head off when I suggested it to be next week," Legolas replied with a grin. "Typical maidens, you know. They really want to go through _every_ detail to prepare for just one short ceremony of changing vows. And they want as much time as they can get for that."

"I know what you mean." Thranduil nodded. "When I married your mother, she nearly panicked when the flower arrangements at the altar did not match the color of her wedding gown!'

The prince laughed. "How I wish to see her face at that time! Or rather, _your face, father!"_

After their laughter subsided, Thranduil smoothly asked with a sly grin, "So. How was your swim?"

Legolas broke up laughing again. "The best I've ever had in my life!"

Still smiling, Thranduil returned his gaze at the stars. "I'm glad she makes you happy, son. You've chosen well."

"No. It is s_he who chooses __me."_

Thranduil nodded but didn't reply. Legolas looked at his father's serene face before he reached up and grasped the king's hand that rested upon the balustrade. "Father?"

Thranduil turned towards his son once more. "Yes?"

"About what happened this afternoon…the way I shouted at you..." Legolas took a deep breath before continuing, "Forgive me."

The king slowly shook his head, smiling wanly. He cupped both Legolas' cheek and stared deeply into the prince's eyes. "It's already forgotten. I'm your father. Your problem is my problem too. _You_ are mine, Legolas. _Mine."_

The prince could not stop the tears from pooling in his eyes. "And I'm yours, father. Always yours."

Thranduil nodded, stroking Legolas' cheek. "Good. Now remember this; I'm always ready to be your soundboard when you are troubled. No matter how big the problem is, come to me and I'll do the best I can to help. The more you push me away, the harder I'll try to get to you. For better or for worse, Legolas, I'm always here for you."

Without further invitation, Legolas buried himself in the king's embrace, seeking solace that only a father could give. Thranduil stroked his son's head, grateful that the talk he had had with Glorfindel earlier had helped in the whole matters.

Legolas reluctantly pulled away a while later. "I came here to tell you that dinner is served in the hall. It's about time we have our meal together, don't you think?"

Thranduil chuckled. "Let's go."

The father and son left the balcony to head for the dining hall downstairs where everyone was already waiting. It would be a grand feast that night, with lots of singing and rejoicing. 

For the time being, Legolas' heart was completely at home…while somewhere in another part of Middle-earth, a shadow of threats and grave tension was looming over a kingdom of men.

**TBC…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!**

**NOTE :**** Please be informed that I won't be on the board until Monday due to:  1) my muse is playing hide and seek with me, and 2) I'm in the middle of preparing our company's yearly financial report so my schedule is very tight here. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience, and hopefully I'll return with more chapters next week! **


	11. 11

**@Kayo :**** Yep. You sounded just like Jack Sparrow to me! He! He!**

**@Lexani :**** I'll never get sick of you. Never! More, mellon! MORE!**

**@Sailor Elf : Err…What exactly did you smell?**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : All I want for Christmas are Orli and Kimi! And I got them already! Yay! Try again next year, mellon!**

**@namarie2legolas :** I hope your wishes will come true!****

**@Young Storyteller : FFnet is always acting up, isn't it? **

**@Lady Lenna : So, you sympathized Aragorn's plight. Don't worry. He'll get help. (hint)**

**@Terrenis sama : I believe I can grant your wish!**

**@Karina :**** Yes. Arwen showing up in ROTK at the last part was sweet (even though she booted Glorfindel out of the picture). And you should see my sister. She had planned for her wedding five years beforehand! Crazy, I know. But it was a very happy and grand wedding, believe me! **

**@AbbiCat! : All right! I'm up! The angst queen is awake now! Is Leggy still a virgin? Err… I believe, in a certain kind of way, he still is. I mean, he never get laid with a female before.**

**Okay. I'm back. Have fun waiting? He! He!**

*******************************

"Lord Faramir, my lord." 

At his servant's announcement, Lord Asfahn looked up from the parchment he was reading and broke into a smile as the tall sandy-haired man walked into the study. "Faramir! How nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Asfahn," said Faramir, also smiling, as both men shook hands.

"How are your newborn baby and your wife, by the way?"

"They are doing great." Faramir took a seat opposite Asfahn's across the table. "I've never been happier. I named my son Boromir."

"Good, good." Asfahn nodded, reclaiming his seat. "Your brother would be honored to know that."

Faramir's smile was a little sad as he thought of the dead brother that he'd loved so much. Shrugging off the melancholy, he then said, "I just returned three days ago. The king has informed me of the Haradrim's latest endeavor and I can't help but feel responsible for all the things that have happened."

"Come now, Faramir. We all know that it wasn't your fault. Your wife was having a baby. No one can stop _that _from happening!" Asfahn replied, chuckling.

Faramir still smiled, but it faltered a bit. He still felt as if he had let down Legolas and the king somehow. From the moment he had known of what had been done to the elven prince, Faramir had vowed that he would do anything possible to stop the Haradim from creating any more devastation, once and for all.

"Actually, I come here to gather extra information about the attack on Colomar. The king wants me to go through every detail of the attack so we can figure out their next move. I understand that your men were the first to stumble upon the tracks of the Haradrim?"

Asfahn nodded. "Yes, my men did. Like I had informed in the king's council, our regiment is small so we had to seek help from Ithilien. Alas, the elves there didn't seem eager to lend us aid. Colomar was already beyond help when we got back to the village." 

Asfahn then told Faramir the rest of the story before he loudly harrumphed, "Elves! They are not to be fully trusted, the lot of them! They abandoned us when we needed them the most! Why the king give a parcel of land to them when they know nothing of how to use it except to turn it into a useless garden, I have no idea!"

Faramir stared thoughtfully at Asfahn's face, seeing a glimmer of prejudice there. It came as no surprise to him of the other man's loud complaint because the Ithilien prince had once heard that Asfahn's brother had died under the hands of the elves. Faramir didn't know the story in complete detail, but he knew enough to understand Asfahn's distrust towards the other race. Still, after talking to Béregund, Legolas' right-hand man, Faramir knew that there was a lot more to the whole picture.

Béregund had told him that Asfahn and his men _never_ came asking for aid.

After knowing Legolas for a year, Faramir found out that the elves looked highly upon honesty. They never lied. They had no reason to. And that left Asfahn as the one who was not speaking the truth. But why, and for what purpose? That was the actual reason why Faramir came here to Asfahn's keep; to find some answers.

The previous servant suddenly returned. "My lord, your supper is ready. Would you like to have it here?"

"Ah. Good! Bring it in so Lord Faramir can join me," Asfahn ordered before Faramir could object.

"Oh, but I have to decline. I don't want to impose on you, Asfahn," Faramir said, already getting to his feet.

"Nonsense," Asfahn replied, waving Faramir to sit back down on his chair. "It's just a simple meal, anyway. No trouble at all."

Faramir reluctantly complied, watching as the servant brought in trays of roasted beef and fresh fruits, placing them all on the table in front of him. A jug of wine and two chalices were also set down along with the food.

"Help yourself, Faramir," Asfahn invited, already cutting through his beef. "My cook is one of the best! You'll never regret sampling it."

Faramir was not really hungry. But to not offend his host, he picked up his fork and knife and began to eat. The two men spent the rest of the supper in companionable silence. Asfahn was indeed right. His cook was good. The meal was delicious.

"Now, how about some fruits?" Asfahn pushed away his empty plate a moment later before dragging the bowl of apples closer to him.

"No, thank you. I'm already full," Faramir declined, smiling apologetically. "Beware, though. I might steal your cook from you, Asfahn!"

 "You can try it!" The other man laughed, reaching inside a drawer to take out a knife. 

Faramir's smile froze when Asfahn used the blade to cut the skin off an apple. His fists clenched involuntarily as his fury quickly boiled over. Using all the willpower he possessed, Faramir put a lid on his anger before he said something that would only jeopardize the situation. 

"I have to go now, Asfahn," Faramir said evenly, getting to his feet. "The night is late and I have to get back to Minas Tirith before dawn."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," said Asfahn, also stood. He put down the blade to shake Faramir's hand. "I hope you'll find a way to defeat the Haradrim."

Faramir fought the wild urge to strangle the other man's neck. He said instead, "I hope so too. Thank you for the meal. Enjoy the apple." Without glancing at the familiar looking blade that lay on the table, Faramir whirled around and rushed for the door. 

He didn't have to look twice at the beautifully crafted ivory-handled blade to know whom it belonged to.

It was one of Legolas' beloved twin daggers.

**********************************

It was dark. Someone or something was repeatedly calling his name. No, it was not the sea. This call was entirely different, coming from the deepest core of his being, of his heart. And it was very familiar.

There it was again, that voice. Aragorn's voice. His friend was telling him something, yet he could not fully understand. 

A flicker of light suddenly caught his attention, beckoning him. His feet moved on their own accord towards the light. He soon found out that it emanated from a small round stone, glowing bright green like a beacon in the dark. 

It was the Elessar, Aragorn's stone of birth.

And as he was staring, a big hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed the stone. It instantly broke into million of pieces under the clenching fist, quenching the light…leaving him in darkness once more…

Legolas jerked upright in his bed and barely managed to swallow a cry of dismay. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. Glancing at the window, he saw that it was still dark outside. Dawn was still long to come.

"Valar…" he sighed, running both hands down his face. The dream was strange and very disturbing. He knew it meant something but had not the nerve to dwell on it for fear of losing his wits. So he lay back down and closed his eyes, willing the recollections of the dream to fade away until nothing remained but emptiness as he drifted back to sleep.

Still, the foreboding feeling never left him even when he woke up in the morning. It lingered at the back of his mind like a dark appalling cloud. It was trying for him to disregard the feeling. To distract himself, the prince grabbed a book and headed for the gazebo in the royal garden. 

Alas, he seemed not to know what he was reading. The dream kept repeating itself in front of his eyes, mingling with the wordings in the book. With a frustrated cry, Legolas tossed the book onto the bench and stepped off the gazebo. He headed for the pond several yards away and stared at the three white swans that were feeding and swimming in the clear green water.  

"Legolas?" 

The prince turned at his father's voice. Thranduil was approaching from the direction of the palace. "Oh. Good morning, father."

"Good morning, son." The king frowned at Legolas' troubled expression. "I didn't see you at breakfast. Is everything well?" 

Since Legolas' homecoming a week ago, the prince had caught the sea longing affliction only once. But the attack was mild and Narasene had been there to help him pull through it. Now Thranduil began to worry that it was about to greatly bother his son again.

"Actually, I'm fine, father," Legolas answered, turning his gaze back at the swans. "It's just my mind that is dark of late."

"Is it the sea longing?" Thranduil guessed.

"No. It's something else." Legolas sighed. "It is something that I do not understand, or rather, do not _want_ to understand. I fear that it will come true."

Thranduil stared at the way his son fidgeted with the high collar of his tunic. It was a sure sign that Legolas was indeed very worried and distraught. "What is it that you fear will come true?" the king finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Legolas turned to his father, his eyes a little wild with panic. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the prince suddenly cried out and collapsed to his knees, clutching his right chest.

"Legolas!" Thranduil was instantly alarmed. He quickly knelt down beside his son, putting a supporting arm around the prince's trembling shoulders. "Legolas! Tell me, what's wrong?"

But Legolas could not reply. With his eyes tightly shut, he gritted his teeth as he bore down the acute pain that was raging mad inside him, originating somewhere below his right shoulder. _This is certainly not sea longing! But what in Arda is this then?!_

Yet another pain hit him in the small of his back with such a powerful force that he jerked from it. He could barely feel the pair of strong arms that held him, so mind numbing the agony was. Someone was also frantically crying out his name, but he still could not reply. _No, not just yet_.

It seemed a while later when he finally opened his eyes, only to find himself already stretched out on the bench under the gazebo. His father's face was looming above him, worried and overwrought. 

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked tentatively, gripping hard at his son's hand until the prince winced from it.

"I'm fine, father," Legolas replied as he slowly raised himself to a sitting position.

"_Fine? Then what the blazes was that just now? You looked like you were badly hurt or something!" _

"No. That wasn't me." Legolas shook his head. "It was Aragorn."

Thranduil's mouth dropped open. "_Aragorn_? But how…"

"I…I can't explain it. It was just there, like a strange dream I had last night. I believe he is in grave danger." Legolas stared deeply into his father's eyes. "Father, I…"

Thranduil felt a shiver of dread ran down his spine as he waited for his son to continue. 

"Father, I have to go back." Legolas clasped his hand over his father's and sighed. "I have to go back to Minas Tirith to help my human brother."****

**TBC…**


	12. 12

**@Karina :**** You and me both! I am also planning my wedding in secret…but no bridegroom! Ha! Ha!**

**@Lady Lenna : Asfahn's only have Legyy's prop dagger, not the real one. LOL!**

**@Lucy :**** So, you still remember the 'blood brothers' thingy from 'Thicker Than Water', don't you? I have a blood sister, who is my own sister. She will know whenever I steal her clothes. It's kind of sister instinct. A little bit different from Leggy/Estel bond, though.**

**@szhismine :**** Everything will not be as you expected. Well, maybe _some_ of it will. You'll see.**

**@lexani :**** Thanks for the site of elvish phrases. I'm going to check it out! You are asking for 2 chapters, eh? **

**@Baby Blaize : Thank you. I will continue writing because of readers like you.**

**@AbbiCat14 :**** I'm very glad for the coffee. It keeps me wide-awake now. Err…more?**

**@Alkvingiel :**** I'm glad you got the Glamring sword for x-mas just don't come swinging at my head with it, okay?**

**@Manders1953 :**** Asfahn is a dumb butt all right! More cereals, mellon?**

**@Sailor Elf : If trouble you smell, then your nose is in good condition.**

**@Kitsune :**** Yes, he is. Why? I'll tell you later on.**

**@Kayo :**** Something is always messed up with the ffnet. And what a weird dream you have! Ha! Ha! Oh, shucks! You have cardboard Legyy! I'm jealous! I agree, though. To have such a life-size figure of somebody in one's room is quite creepy!**

**@restless-soul : I will. I will.**

**@Hp-Azn : Let's suggest a better brand of cutlery to Asfahn, shall we?**

**@Gwyn :**** I know you're gonna get riled up after that cliffie.**

**@Gerri :**** Always. He should have learn by now.**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : I have been Orli and Kimi since early November because I had pre-ordered them for my Christmas presents!  **

**@tbiris :**** Nice to see you are still around. You haven't received my e-mail? Oh, poor you!**

**@AAR Rocks My Socks : If you are still quivering, I have a very thick blanket for you to hide in. ^_^**

**@purplesmackers :**** Okay. I'll let Faramir kick some ass in this one!**

**@Heebo :**** I'm sure glad you like the cliffie. Wait. There's more!**

************************************

Faramir quietly entered the king's chamber. He sighed and sadly shook his head as he saw the Gondor queen still sitting at the same place she was several hours ago. The Ithilien prince slowly approached her and knelt down by her chair, looking straight at her pale drawn face. "My lady?"

Arwen turned her tear-filled eyes towards him. Faramir gulped nervously at that. Give him hundreds of vicious orcs anytime, but a female's tears…Lord! He didn't know how to handle such awkward situations. Knowing of his weakness, smart Éowyn sometimes used it against him to get what she wanted.

"My lady," Faramir tried again. "You are weary. You have not left his side for four days. Let me watch over him now, my lady."

The queen shook her head. "I can't," she softly replied as single tear tumbled over her cheek. "What if he fades away when I'm not beside him?" Her shoulders shaking with her sobs, Arwen grasped her husband's hand and brought it to her lips. She said no more to Faramir after that. 

Faramir sighed, knowing nothing else to say to appease the queen. She had been like this since King Elessar was brought into the citadel with an arrow wound in his chest. The arrow was poisoned and Aragorn was clearly fighting hard at the venom circulating in his body. His condition still had not improved even after he was constantly fed with the healing potion that Arwen had made. Even the entire city was overshadowed by a thick gloomy cloud of apprehension and despair. The people knew that their king was dying.

Faramir had just returned to Minas Tirith from Asfahn's keep that fateful day. The heavy rain during his ride had caused him to delay. As soon as he had dismounted by the citadel stairs, Faramir had been informed of the assassination attempt on the king's life. Aragorn had been shot while he was making his weekly round in the city. To make matters worse, no one saw who the shooter was and he was still at large.

With the king indisposed and the queen so distraught, Faramir had quickly taken over the reins of the kingdom. He had instructed for tighter security in the city, the citadel in particular. He also launched a series of thorough investigation on the shooting. He wanted to find out if it was done by the Haradrim that managed to slip under the Gondor's guards, or someone inside Minas Tirith itself. But so far, they had found nothing conclusive to determine the true culprit.

A soft knock at the door caught Faramir's attention. Sending a furtive glance Arwen's way, he saw that she was oblivious to it. Faramir went to open the door and stepped outside to meet the waiting guard. "What is it?"

"Lord Faramir," said the guard, bowing instinctively. "There are three elves expecting to see you in the receiving hall downstairs."

"_Elves?" Faramir's eyes widened and hope suddenly flared inside him. "Who would they be?"_

"One of them is Lord Legolas, my lord."

"Legolas?" Faramir broke up smiling. "Legolas is back?"

**************************

Arwen laid her head beside her husband's on the pillow, closing her eyes. Her hand was still intertwined with his. "Estel," she whispered. "Heed my call. Return to me, for I greatly need you. I cannot lose you, my love. But if to Mandos you'll go, then to Mandos I'll follow. But return for now. Please. Return…"

So deep she was in her grief, Arwen didn't hear the door opening behind her. Only when a hand fell lightly on her shoulder did she know that she was not alone. She turned to look…and gasped in surprise. "Legolas!"

The elven prince instantly pulled her into his arms, running a comforting hand down her back as she broke into uncontrollable sobs. "Hush, 'plumpkin'. Hush. I'm here," Legolas crooned, kissing her temple. "We are _all_ here. You are no longer alone."

"Hello, sis."

Arwen looked up and received her second surprise of that day. "Ell! Ro!"

Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's twin brothers rushed forward from the doorway and grabbed her into their big embrace. She was both crying and laughing now, so delighted to see them yet sill sorrowful of her husband's fate. 

Legolas moved aside to let the siblings with their reunion. He stepped to the other side of the bed and sat down, his hand straying to Aragorn's ill white face. "Estel," he called softly, not expecting a reply. Aragorn's eyes stayed closed, his skin stayed hot to the touch. The once vital and strong man looked so weak and lifeless that it brought tears to Legolas' eyes.

The twins also came closer to the bed to look at their human brother. They each took Aragorn's hands and brought them to their hearts, whispering words of prayer and hope. 

Faramir had stepped into the chamber and was silently watching the heartrending scene. He was not putting his expectations too high, but Faramir knew the three elves brought hope along with them. _King Elessar will survive this because those elves are obviously here to make it happen!_

Arwen sat next to Legolas and touched his cheek. "How did you get here so fast? I thought it might take you at least a week to be here as soon as you received my missive."

"I didn't get your missive," Legolas replied. 

"You _didn't?"_

Legolas smiled. "No. But I received some kind of a premonition instead." He went on to tell her how he had briefly stopped in Rivendell to fetch Elladan and Elrohir before moving on to Minas Tirith. What he didn't tell her was that he had also brought along a huge battalion of elves from Eryn Lasgalen and they were all waiting in the deep of the woods outside the city gate, waiting for Legolas' signal to take action. Lord Glorfindel stayed behind to oversee the large troop, greatly anticipating the excitement of imminent combat that he had missed so much. 

"I'll look after him, Nara," Glorfindel had told his niece on the day of their departure. "I will make sure that he will not jilt you on your wedding day!" He had said this with a warning glance directed at Legolas.

Narasene had chuckled and kissed her betrothed. "You better return in time, my lord, or I will…" At this, she had whispered something into Legolas' ear that had caused the prince to blush deep red.

"Uh…well." Legolas had to clear his throat before he turned to speak to the king. "Father, this is something I have to do. Aragorn needs my help. Don't worry. I will not become a victim this time."

Thranduil had come closer and cupped his son's cheeks in his palms. "Make sure you don't. I still need to see those grandchildren of mine."

 And _that_ had caused Narasene to blush as Legolas chortled in amusement. The sight of Narasene's lovely blushing face had been lingering on Legolas' mind throughout the ride to Minas Tirith and he vowed to keep himself alive to see it again.

Frowning at Aragorn, Legolas then beckoned at Faramir. The man instantly came forward. "Has he been like this since the day of the shooting?" the elf prince asked.

"Yes." Faramir nodded grimly. "There has been no change, and that's what worries us. The hole in his chest has been thoroughly cleaned and is beginning to close up, and Lady Arwen has been constantly feeding him with healing potion but…well, he is still not improving."

"What about the wound in his back?" 

Arwen and Faramir looked at each other, completely surprised at the question. "His back?" the queen asked, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Legolas? We only found one arrow on him."

Without further ado, Legolas gently lifted Aragorn off his back and leaned him in Elladan's arms. They both untied the strings of the man's nightshirt before pulling it off him. The pristine white bandage was wrapped around Aragorn's chest and Legolas was glad to find it clean and devoid of blood. Faramir had been right. The wound was healing perfectly.

Then, running his fingers down Aragorn's broad back, Legolas stared closely as he searched for the tiny punctured wound that he knew was there. He found it at the small of his friend's back, right below his spine. 

"Here. Found it," he announced, touching the place. The rest of them gathered close to get a better look. But to Faramir and Arwen's now mortal eyes, they could discern nothing. "What is it?" asked Faramir.

"A very tiny hole," Elladan said quietly, seeing the mark.

"He was shot by a poisoned needle, I suppose," Legolas added as he looked up. "The needle is still inside. That's why he is deteriorating."

"Does that mean there were _two shooters?" There was a dangerous note in Faramir's voice in his effort to control his fury. He and the others were staring at the elven prince, astounded. _

"H…how did you know this?" Arwen asked with widened eyes.

Legolas gave her a sad smile. "I wish I knew."

The next hour found them trying diligently to extricate the needle from Aragorn's back. Trained by their own father in the arts of medicine, the twins guided the task, asking for a distilled blade and a bowl of warm water before they set to work. 

Seeing how it distraught Arwen more to hear her husband's moan of agony, Legolas put an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the chamber. He took her down the hallway to the queen's parlor and called for her maids to attend to her. 

"Now eat something," Legolas told her when the servants entered with trays of nourishments.

Arwen shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Liar," Legolas gently admonished, brushing her cheek. "Please eat, Arwen. Estel is going to need you when he wakes up, so you don't want to be feeling weak and frail then, do you?"

Breaking into tears all over again, Arwen collapsed against him. "I'm so glad you are back, Legolas," she said brokenly.

"So am I, Arwen," Legolas whispered in return, stroking her head. "So am I."****

TBC…… 


	13. 13

**@Lucy :**** Err…nope! He! He!**

**@AAR Rocks My Socks : Thank you for the toast! I'll find the time to read your stories, I will. (I have been giving that promise to the other readers as well, but is yet to fulfill it. Bad me!)**

**@Irish QT : If I publish my book, you'll be the first to know!**

**@The Fire Breathing Ferret : Remember the 'blood brothers' thingy in 'Thicker Than Water' and how Aragorn had healed Legolas' blindness using the stone of Elessar? That's how Leggy knows…I think. **

**@AbbiCat14 :**** This is your fault! You and your bottomless cup of coffee! I'm too perky I can't even sleep! Arghh! Three more chapters coming up! Help! Can't sleep!**

**@Lexani :**** I can't thank you enough, mellon! So, would you like Orli's latest pic as a gift?**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Good. Now keep the sword out of my sight! It makes me nervous.**

**@Kayo :**** Doctor Legolas M.D. Ha! Ha! Imagine Leggy in a doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck! Ooo…neat! And I can take Leggy in green  surgical scrubs _any_time! Aw!**

**@Brazgirl :**** Do not eat your keyboard. I repeat; do NOT eat your keyboard. Eat your mouse instead. It's crunchier, don't you think?**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Orli and Kimi have been cloned! OMG! Then who are those two studs sleeping in my room? Arghh!**

**@szhismine :**** Yes, Faramir is about to tell.**

**@namarie2legolas :**** Nara _is_ going to be a handful for our little lovely lord! He! He! You have snow? Lucky you. In Malaysia, the most we have is rain, rain and rain. Then comes the flood. Now _that's_ when the fun really begins! Whoopee!**

**@Fire Pendant : I also thought that the blonde elf beside Elrond was Glorfindel, but to me he was not as cute as our  real Glorfy!**

**@Hobbit Hugger : I guess Arwen sounds quite suicidal there, isn't she? Two more chappies? Er…no comment. LOL!**

**@Kitsune :**** Thranduil had been bugging Keldarion about grandchildren before this. Now it's Legolas' time!**

**@sygocer164 :**** Hello! It's so nice to hear from you! Thank you!**

**@Baby Blaize : I will continue, mellon. And I feel so honored that you placed me along with my/your favorite author Cassia. P/s : Do you know when she'll put up her latest fic? Is it after the New Year?**

**@Pheraearwen :**** It's okay. Keep your time in catching up. I'm not going anywhere.**

*****************************

The king woke up on the sixth day he was abed. The first person he saw was his lady wife, smiling down at him with happy tears in her eyes. "Hello, husband. You have been asleep for far too long now, don't you think?" she said.

Aragorn grinned weakly. "Have I?" He slowly reached up and touched her cheek. "What…happened, love?"

"Obviously some people have been using you for their target practice," Legolas stated with a smile of relief. 

The king's head jerked towards his friend's voice. His eyes widened in surprise. "Le…Legolas?" he muttered a bit drowsily.

"Well, who did you expect? Surely not an orc!" 

Dumbfounded, Aragorn could only stare speechlessly at the elf prince. Legolas chuckled at the comical expression on the king's face. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

The twins choose that moment to interrupt. "I think it's more like the Haradrim got his brain!" Elrohir exclaimed, already laughing.

"You are here," Aragorn said softly, shaking his head in wonder, staring first at Legolas then at the twins. "You are all here."

"Yes, little brother, we are here," Elladan spoke, reaching down to ruffle Aragorn's hair like he used to do when the man was just a little boy. "But I suggest you get better first before you throw us out of your palace."

"It's a _citadel," Aragorn corrected, grinning like a fool._

"Whatever," Elladan said, shrugging sheepishly. The three elves then looked at one another before they gave out a loud whoop and descended upon the king on the bed, hugging him as they laughed together in delight. 

"Oh, it's so good to have you all here!" Aragorn managed to gasp between his laughter. 

Arwen exchanged a happy smile with Faramir who stood watching from the other side of the bed. "They can be quite nuts sometimes," she said, as if explaining the childish behavior of the males in her life.

Faramir chuckled. He was incredibly relieved now that Aragorn was finally showing signs of quick recovery. The king was going to survive his wounds, just as Faramir had expected at the elves' arrival a couple of days ago. The king's shooters were still at large and had to be caught. But for now, Faramir was going to enjoy watching the joyous reunion.

***********************

Several hours later, Faramir found the prince of Eryn Lasgalen standing alone at the balcony of his chamber, watching the twilight sky over Minas Tirith.

"What is it with the stars that so fascinate you, Legolas?" the man asked, standing beside the elf. "What do they tell you?"

Legolas smiled as he answered. "Hope and life, my dear friend. Look at that one over there," Legolas said, pointing at the brightest star above their heads. "That's Elbereth. She watches over me and gives me direction. As long as she still shines, I won't be led astray. I will prevail."

Faramir nodded. "You are never the one to easily give up, are you?"

Facing the man, Legolas replied, "Oh, I've given up several times before, Faramir. But that's how I found out that it wasn't the best way to resolve any problems."

"And what a big problem we are facing right now," Faramir said. "The Haradrim for instance."

"Yes. That is a nuisance that we must get rid off, quickly and effectively." Legolas nodded, and then he tilted his head to one side. "Arwen informed me that you have been busy running your own investigations. I understand that you never found the shooters. But your face also tells me that you _did_ find something else. Something prior to the shooting, I believe."

Faramir raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I can never keep a secret from you, can I?"

"That depends on what kind of secret you keep from me." Legolas grinned. "I'm still in the dark of your…uh… marital bliss though. Is Éowyn still as intimidating as the time when she was pregnant with Boromir?"

The man broke up laughing. "You can't tell? Remember when I told you that I had to hunt for a wild deer for weeks because she was craving its milk? Well, she just warned me beforehand that she _might_ be craving for _oliphaunt_'s milk when we have our second child!"

Legolas had to lean against the balustrade for laughing so hard. "Err… good luck, my friend!"

"Right. Laugh at me. Don't forget, you are about to get married yourself. So you _will be going through the same drill!" Faramir retorted._

"No, no! My future lady wife will not be asking for oliphaunt's milk! We are vegetarian, remember? But I won't be surprised if she asked for winter pomegranates instead!"

"Winter _what?" Faramir was puzzled._

Legolas chuckled. "Never mind. Long story," he said with a nonchalant wave.

"I have seen your missing daggers," Faramir suddenly said.

 Legolas went absolutely still. He stared hard at the man's face. "You know who has my blades," he quietly stated.

Faramir smiled surreptitiously. "I know who has your blades."

The elf was silent for a long moment as he digested this. "Someone I know?"

"Someone we _all know," Faramir answered in disgust before he began to tell Legolas of his findings at Asfahn's keep. "So, are we going to get your blades back?" the man later asked._

Legolas looked down at his bunched fists as he replied through gritted teeth, "You want to bet?"

"We need a plan."

Turning to face the man once more, Legolas smiled grimly. "Don't worry, my friend. I already _have_ a plan."

*************************

Leaning against the mound of pillows propped behind his back, Aragorn stared wide eyed at Legolas after the elven prince finished telling them the details of his plan. "Have you gone _mad?"_

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"It's like the battle at the Black Gate, you dolt! It will lead us all to our grave!" the man exclaimed, and then cringed in pain when the effort pulled at the stitches of his wounds. 

Chuckling, Legolas responded, "No, we will not. Or at least, _you will not. You and Arwen are not to leave this chamber while the entire event is taking place."_

"But you just said that we will be leaving Minas Tirith for Rivendell so that Estel can recuperate from his wounds there," Arwen interjected. 

"Correct," Legolas said, smiling. "And that's what Asfahn will think because we will purposely tell him that. But that doesn't mean you are actually _going_."

"Like I said, it's like Black Gate all over again!" Aragorn blurted, rubbing his chest. He already understood Legolas' true intention. "You decided that Asfhan will take the bait and inform the Haradrim. You deliberately want them to come after our heads. And I know who will be riding in the royal carriage in _my stead." He glared at Legolas. "You are putting yourself up as the decoy! Am I right?"_

"Yes, and why not? I have done this before."

"Oh, no. Not this time, you won't," Aragorn said, sitting straighter in the bed as he tried his best to look intimidating. "On my command, Legolas, you are _not going to endanger yourself. __Again."_

Legolas exchanged knowing looks with Faramir and the twins who had been listening all the while. "I knew he would say that," he stated with a shrug before turning to the king once more. "Sorry, Estel, but you have no control over me this time. I'm going to overrule you in this matter because currently I'm not acting as your vassal. I'm doing this under the standard of my father, the king of Eryn Lasgalen."

As Aragorn stared open mouthed, Legolas grinned and pointed at the silver circlet around his head. "Just to let you know, I'm not wearing this blasted thing for nothing!"****

TBC… 

**Its 20:00 hrs Malaysia time now. About 4 hours to go to 2004 so, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. 14

**@Baby Blaize : Yes, he had done that before. When? The story will come out later in a prequel. ;)**

**@purplesmackers :**** I guess there will be. Let's see how it unfolds.**

**@Kayo :**** Yep. POTC all over again. I just love Jack Sparrow when he said that part!**

**@Sairalind/Tari : It _is a cool idea! Very interesting! I'll come back to you about it after I finished this wild roller-coaster ride of my life! Oh, and about those pic, keep checking your e-mailbox. It will be there any day now._**

**@szhismine :**** Nope. You're not the only one, mellon. I truly like Jack's smirking face while he said those lines that I included them in this fic!**

**@Musicstarlover :**** Yes. We had fireworks last night! So awesome!**

**@Gerri :**** Not just gorgeous, girl. It was totally 'drop dead' gorgeous.**

**@namarie2legolas :** Hey, I love 'The Carpenters' too! Remember the song 'Close To You'? Somehow, that guy character in the song reminds me so much of our Leggy! LOL! Err…Luke and Leia? Wait. That sounds from another dimension far, far away.****

**@Young Storyteller : Faramir will hate to be left out of the fun, new daddy or not! Dan 'Selamat Tahun Baru'!**

**@Karina :**** Yes, I got the idea for those lines from POTC. And yes, the story about Leggy being a decoy is yet to be posted (hint, hint). And Glorfindel is going to have his own moment in the next chapter.**

**********************************

Two nights later, they carried on with the plan. 

Faramir had told Asfahn about the king's 'journey' to Rivendell a day earlier. "Only you know of this so keep it hushed," Faramir had seriously cautioned the other man. "We don't want the Haradrim to find out. They might have failed killing the king the first time, but they might succeed in their next attempt. Oh. By the way, the king wants you in charge of the White City in his absence."

Faramir had to stop himself from punching the victorious smile off Asfahn's face then. Instead, the Ithilien prince quickly left the man's keep, hoping that Asfahn would immediately initiate the next 'agenda'.

In the royal quarters, Arwen and Aragorn looked on as Legolas donned the king's great cloak, pulling the hood on to cover his golden head. The queen left her husband's side and walked closer to her friend. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Legolas, you had better not get killed in this, or I will kill you myself!"

The prince laughed. "Get in line, Arwen. My father, Nara and Lord Glorfindel are waiting for turns to come after my hide if I did!"

He gently kissed her temple and turned to approach the bed. "I promise you victory, my brother," he said, gazing warmly at Aragorn as they both clasped hands.

Aragorn had to swallow around a huge lump in his throat before he could reply, "Just return safely to us, Legolas. That's all I ask."

Legolas nodded. "I will not fail you in that either."

The twins choose that moment to enter the chamber, with Faramir following behind them. "Lord Imrahil is already setting into position. It's time to move," the man announced.

"All set?" Elladan asked, eyeing Legolas' attire appreciatively.

"All set and ready to go," Legolas said, touching the sword of Anduril strapped to his waist, which was on loan from Aragorn. 

"Ah…there's something else that I'm afraid you've overlooked," Arwen interrupted.

"What?" the males asked simultaneously.

"Me," she answered, smiling demurely. The chamber was quiet for a full moment before they broke out in a loud round of protests.

"No, you are not going with them, my love!"

"You are not coming with us!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Let us all handle this. You just stay here where it is safe."

"I _am staying here, silly!" Arwen fumed. "Just shut up and listen to what I have to say." When she finally got their attention, Arwen continued, "Someone has to pose as me in the journey to make it more convincing, don't you think?"_

The rest of them looked at one another after hearing her words. "She's right. I never thought of that," Legolas said, shrugging sheepishly.

"So, who should we pick to be her?" Elrohir asked. "Surely not any of her maids?"

Elrohir and Elladan were going to pose as the couple's protectors during the journey. So that left Faramir. They all whipped their heads to stare at the Ithilien prince who started to fidget on his feet.

"What? _Me?" Faramir stared back at them. "No. No way! I'm _not_ going to wear a dress! Not even for you, my king!" He directed the last sentence at Aragorn who was already laughing hard with amusement._

"Oh, you silly man! Of course you are not going to wear a dress!" Arwen admonished as she rushed to the other side of the room and returned with her own purple colored cloak in her arms. "Here. Wear this. It will do just fine."

Faramir glared at the feminine looking garment as if the cloth would strike back at him. "Are you sure about this, my lady?"

"Indeed I am or I would not even suggest it. Now put it on."

Despite his obvious reluctance, Faramir took the cloak and flung it around his broad shoulders. Like Legolas, he also pulled the hood on to cover his head. "I hope Éowyn won't find out about this, or she will never let me live it down."

"Fret no more, _sweetheart. All will be well," Legolas said playfully, linking his arm through Faramir's. "Help me to the door, love. I feel so frail."_

"As you wish…_honey," Faramir growled in retort, causing the others to dissolve into laughter._

Then they were off.

*****************************

The royal carriage under disguise moved in the dark of night into the woods. They had no trouble passing through the great gate of Minas Tirith as Faramir had already informed the captain on duty of their secret plan. Elrohir and Elladan, as well as a group of Imrahil's warriors, were riding on horseback alongside the carriage, creating a protective barrier around it.

Faramir and Legolas sat comfortably inside, waiting expectantly for the attack. If Asfhan played his cards right, it would happen as soon as they entered the glen around the corner situated between two hills, which was a perfect and strategic place for ambush.

They didn't have to wait for long. Elladan suddenly knocked twice on the carriage roof, signaling to the princes inside that he had caught sense of their enemy. "Be ready. They are here," he whispered.

Legolas glanced at Faramir, caught the man's eyes and they both nodded. "Here we go," the elf said.

"For Gondor," Faramir responded grimly, clutching at his sword hidden within the folds of Arwen's cloak.

"For Estel," Legolas added, unsheathing Anduril in one fluid move. 

Not long after, came the eerie thudding sounds of arrows hitting the carriage walls. 

************************

Lors, lord of the Turbin clan, watched in satisfied silence as his men shot incessantly at the royal entourage from Gondor. A number of the horseback warriors had already been struck down, but the two distinguished looking elves and most of the outriders were still holding strong, managing to block the rain of arrows with the shields on their arms.

From the other side of the glen, several other clans of the Haradrim were also shooting down in frenzy. Their intention was to weaken the king's outriders before getting to the royal couple inside the carriage.

Lors waited until his shooters had finished their arrows before he drew his sword and cried out, "Charge!"

Almost at once, hundreds of Haradrims rushed down the hills towards their prey in a loud wild roar.****

**TBC…**

**Sorry. So short, I know. And, yes. Cliffie. So sue me!**

**Oh. You know what? I just love to know where you all come from and how you celebrate your New Year! Please tell me about it!**


	15. 15

**@rath :**** We love to torture the readers because it's our job. LOL! Okay, I won't kill him, I promise.**

**@namarie2legolas :**** Legolas' kids will look much better, definitely!**

**@nightshade :**** Yeah. Can't get the picture of Faramir in drag out of my mind too!**

**@Lucy :**** A bar party? Wow! That must be something!**

**@Jamie :**** Sorry for that evil place for the cliffie. How about another one? Ha! Ha!**

**@Tweeked-Out-Girl : Thank you. I might not kill Leggy, but can I at least kill Faramir? (smiling that evil smile)**

**@MysticalWoodElf :**** He! He! He! I watched ROTK last night and couldn't help but see Faramir in Arwen's place with that cloak! God, I shouldn't have started this! **

**@miekje :**** Eating salad is torture enough. Celebrating the New Year with it? Thank god you found your escape there!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Careful. Too many sweets will cause you to see stars in broad daylight!**

**@Deana :**** I don't know if it's true Malaysian style but _my_ family practically celebrates _everything_ by eating tons of food! **

**@so13 :**** You work in the ER? Cool! **

**@Kayo :**** Swashbuckling Leggy aka Will Turner coming up!**

**@szhismine :**** Yes. Stupid, idiot, never-go-to-school Asfahn! And I just can't resist Jack Sparrow! He's absurdly adorable!**

**@Gwyn :**** You truly don't want him unscathed? Are you sure?**

**@feanen :**** Of course, there will be another cliffie! I just love to give you more and more!**

**@twinlakesghrl :**** Ballet? Oh I love ballet! Tutus all around! The last things I saw that resembled ballet were the films 'Save The Last Dance' and 'Center Stage'. **

**@MusicstarLover :**** Your family is here in Malaysia? Where? I stay in Kuala Lumpur.**

**@Baby Blaize : Only two more chapters left. It's about to end.**

**@purplesmackers :**** Yeah. It's kinda weird for Leggy to hold Anduril. Hmmm. By the way, that sounds like great fun you were having there in O'Connors!**

**@Irish QT : No, I don't have the book. Where can I get it? It will certainly be very useful for my next fics!**

**@Hp-Azn : You are forgiven, o my loyal subject. Now rise. Give me another review. :)  **

**@layla146 :**** Your friends from Mexico sure have fun and tasty tradition! **

**@Young Storyteller : Remember the old Malay film 'Selendang Delima' that I've told you about? It will be on aired on TV3 this coming January 11th at 3.00 p.m. ^_^**

**It's so nice to find out that all of you come from different parts of the world! And we all meet here in one site! COOL! Anyway, I love the way you all celebrate your New Year. I spent it with my family watching films marathon on tv.  And then at midnight, we all went out into our backyard to stare at the top of the Petronas Twin Towers and kaboom! There were lots of fireworks around! It took about more than fifteen minutes, I believe. AWESOME! There goes over 500,000.00 Ringgit up in smoke! He! He! **

**Okay. Now I'm beginning to babble. So, on to the story, guys!**

****************************

As soon as they heard the fierce battle cry of the closely approaching Haradrim, Legolas nodded at Faramir. "That's our cue." 

They instantly stepped out of the carriage to face the enemy, swords held high at ready. Elladan and Elrohir still sat tall on their mounts, shooting back in rapid successions at the Haradrim. Then came the imminent clash, but the group from Minas Tirith was more than ready for it.

It was ferocious and bloodcurdling. The horrific sound of the battle was enough to cause a normal man to flee. The scent of blood mingled with sweat already permeated the air, reeking with its heavy stench. The darkness of the night was enough to make it more confusing. Still, with their sharp eyes and wits, Legolas and his comrades could easily discern friend from foe, and many of the Haradrims were found littered on the ground not long after the battle had just started.

Lors himself came swinging with his sword heading directly for Legolas, actually thinking that the heavily cloaked figure was the king of Gondor who was trying to protect his queen. But the 'queen' was doing just fine for the moment, fists flying and all.

Faramir pivoted as a Haradrim aimed high for his chest with a blade. He grabbed the man's head and viciously twisted it between his hands until he heard the sound of bones snapping, and then he moved on to face his next opponent.  Two Haradrim were coming for him now, smirking with delight. 

"Ooh, _my lady. This is no place for someone so delicate as you," one of them crooned with pure devilry._

"You will look so much better in our bed!" the other one enthused with a crooked grin.

Faramir shook his head in disgust before yanking off his hood. "Really? Will I look good in your bed _now_? "

The two Haradrim blanched when they finally found out that the 'lady' was no lady at all. Before they could even blink, Faramir had already swung his blade to cut through their throats. Their eyes still wide open, the Haradrim's heads instantly detached off their necks and rolled onto the ground.

"That will teach you to respect the women!" Faramir spat. He then turned and saw that more Haradrim were still coming. "And I believe this is the best time for some reinforcements!" he yelled.

As if to answer his call, a horn blew from somewhere in the darkness. It was immediately replied by another familiar sounding horn. "The horn of Dol Amroth," Faramir said with a grin, recognizing the later sound. He saw Legolas also smiled when the old horn of Mirkwood blew again.

Not long after, hundreds of warriors from Eryn Lasgalen came riding from the other side of the glen, while the knights of Dol Amroth rode from the direction of Minas Tirith. The Haradrim started to panic. Knowing that they had walked themselves into a trap, they tried to take flight only to find that they were already surrounded.

Then the real battle began.

Legolas had just slain his twentieth opponent for that night when he realized that he had been counting. "I bet Gimli will hate that!" he thought, almost laughing. Then he saw Lors coming ever closer towards him.

"So, King Elessar of Gondor, you are eager to meet your death!" Lors sneered and glared at the hooded figure.

Legolas smiled behind his disguise. "I'm afraid you have made some mistake because, firstly, I'm _not King Elessar." The prince pulled down his hood, letting his golden tresses tumble out and settle about his shoulders. "Remember me?"_

Lors' face changed rapidly from surprise to bafflement and then to full-fledged fury. "You tricked us!"

"And secondly, _you are the one who will meet your death," Legolas continued as if he hadn't heard Lors's words._

With a cry of outrage, Lors lifted his sword and charged. But before his sword could hit Legolas, another blade came swinging and blocked it. Lors stared in astonishment at the tall golden-haired elven warrior who was glaring back at him.

Glorfindel suddenly raised his foot and kicked Lors on his face. The man's head snapped to the side and he stumbled to the ground. Placing the tip of his sword against the man's neck, Glorfindel growled, "You touch him again and I'll kill you!"

Legolas raised his eyebrows, a little surprised that Glorfindel had easily figured out who had ordered the torture on him that horrific day. Lors bared his teeth in a hiss and swiped Glorfindel's sword away. He quickly got to his feet and leaped upon the elven lord, his blade flashing.

"On second thought, I _will kill you!" Glorfindel snarled, raising his sword once more. It only took him only one strike to send Lors to his maker. Glowering at the dead Haradrim leader at their feet, Glorfindel inquired through gritted teeth, "Was he the one?"_

Legolas understood what Glorfindel had meant, but he asked instead, "What would you do if I said he wasn't?"

"Then I'll go kill the rest of them until I get the right one," Glorfindel retorted.

Legolas grinned. "Thank you, my lord."

"I didn't do this for you. I did this for myself," the elder elf responded. "I have not had so much fun in centuries!"

Legolas chuckled and looked around them. The fierce battle was about to end. Bodies lay scattered all over the ground, some were twitching in agony, while most of them were not moving at all. The remaining Haradrim tried to take flight but were cornered by Imrahil's knights and the warriors of Eryn Lasgalen. In the end, the Haradrim had suffered the biggest lost.

"Legolas! Is this yours?" suddenly came Imrahil's voice. He approached from the other part of the glen towards the elven prince, holding a long bow in his hand.

Legolas' face lit up. "The Lady Galadriel's bow!" He eagerly reached for it and lovingly stroked the strong yet delicately crafted wood. "It's not even damaged. Where did you find it?"

"My men found it tied to the saddle of a mount. I believe the horse belonged to Lors," said Imrahil, glad to see the delight back on Legolas' fair features. "I guess he had been keeping it as souvenir like you had thought."

"So, Legolas," Elladan started as he and Elrohir gathered closer. "I believe you still do not have your daggers. How about getting them back?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, indeed. Let's pay Asfahn a visit, shall we?"

"Blast it!" Faramir suddenly cried out in dismay. 

They all turned to him, puzzled. "What's wrong, Faramir?"

The Ithilien prince looked up and showed them the tears and stains on the cloak that he was wearing. "Lady Arwen will kill me! Look at this cloak! It is ruined! Great! She is definitely not going to like this at all!"

That was too much for Legolas. He doubled over in his uncontrollable mirth. So did the rest of the company.

******************************

To say that Asfahn was surprised to see them was an understatement. His face clearly showed his shock and alarm. But he quickly recovered and smiled a little uncertainly.

"Faramir, Legolas. What a surprise to see you both here. I am just about to leave for Minas Tirith. Anything I can do for you?" the man asked, glancing nervously at Lord Glorfindel and the Rivendell twins who stood flanking the elven prince.

"Yes, you can, Asfahn," Faramir replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced at Legolas. "Ask him, my friend."

"Ask me what?" Asfhan looked between them back and forth, baffled and disconcerted.

Legolas took a step forward. "Where are my blades?" he asked directly.

Asfahn blinked, looking like a startled doe caught in a glare of a torch. "Your _what?" the man responded, his voice only came in a whisper. _

Faramir shook his head impatiently. "Never mind! I'll go get it myself!" he snapped and whirled towards the direction of Asfahn's study.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Asfahn shouted, rushing after Faramir. "What the blazes is this anyway? Why do you all come barge in here?"

"You _let us in," Glorfindel interjected as he and the twins followed the two men. "And why do you look so troubled, by the way? Do you have something to hide?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Asfahn fumed, rounding on the elven lord. "And I demand to know what brings you _elves here into my keep!"_

"_Why? You want to know _why_?" Glorfindel towered over the man by a foot and he stood glowering down at him. Pointing at Legolas, Glorfindel yelled, "_That's_ why! You messed with him, you messed with me! With us!"_

Asfahn was actually quaking in his boots. "I…I still do not know what you are talking about!" he stammered.

"Really? Then can you explain this?" Faramir had already reached Asfahn's table to open the drawer. He held up a dagger for them to see. "And this?" the Ithilien prince added, pulling out another dagger, identical to the first one.

Asfahn's face drained of all color. "Th…those are mine. M...my smith made them for me," he tried to explain.

"That's interesting." Faramir frowned at the ivory-based handle on one of the blades. "There are some elven scripts written here."

"Let me see it," Elrohir spoke. Faramir gave him the blade.

"It says here, '_Keldarion__ Thranduilion'," Elrohir read out loud._

A long tense silence reigned in the room for a long moment. Glorfindel raised his eyebrows inquiringly at Asfahn. "Since when do you start engraving your belongings with the name of Legolas' brother?"

Asfahn looked as if he was about to expire on the spot. "I…I…err…Look. There must have been some mistake…"

"It's a mistake, all right. _Yours," Legolas voiced out. "Is this how the Haradrim paid you for your cooperation? You have been selling out Gondor to them, haven't you? What did they pay you for the king's life, I wonder? The throne?"_

Asfahn's eyes darted left and right, searching for escape. But Elladan's intimidating form was barring the doorway, the only exit out of the room. 

Faramir advanced forward, staring hard into Asfahn's eyes, which were filled with fear and panic. "Asfahn, by the order of King Elessar of the House of Telcontar, you are under arrest for treason, and for being an accomplice to kidnapping and attempted murder."

**************************

It was already dawn when they finally reached the great gate of Minas Tirith. 

Imrahil and his knights were riding at the front while the elves from Eryn Lasgalen took the rear. Their Haradrim prisoners walked in shackles in the middle of the procession, Asfahn included.

Riding between Glorfindel and Faramir, Legolas couldn't stop grinning at the man.

"What is so amusing, pray tell!" Faramir finally snapped, glaring at the elven prince.

"Uh…nothing," Legolas responded, barely able to control his laughter. He reached over to touch Arwen's cloak, which Faramir was still wearing. "I just want to say that…you look splendid in purple!" 

"Why you…!" Faramir reached up to take a swipe at Legolas' head but the elf had quickly nudged his mount away, laughing. 

At that same time, a flock of seagulls suddenly arrived from the sea to hover above their heads, flying in circles as they cried out incessantly. Legolas instantly went still, tensing in his seat. 

"Oh no," Glorfindel whispered, gazing worriedly at Legolas. "Not the affliction again."

TBC… 


	16. 16

**@Cosmic Castaway : You are going to find out how _close _you are! **

**@Sailor Elf : Hey, my nephew loves Digimon! He will get all excited when the show come on tv, jumping up and down and do this silly dance only a 3 year old can do! LOL!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** You so like him to be stabbed, don't you? Okay. I'll see what I can do in the coming fics.**

**@Rath :**** Pout no more, mellon. Here I come!**

**@AAR Rocks My Socks : You'll find out soon whether he has spunk or flunk to fight the affliction.**

**@Sarwenaletari :**** I know how it is to get stranded in a snow, even though we never had snow here in Malaysia. I got stuck in a flash flood once. I got out of the office at 5.00 p.m but the water was already high. Massive traffic jam everywhere, and I only reached home at 11.00 p.m. Grr! (Your idea is still in my mind. We'll talk later, baby! ;)**

**@Irish QT : I'm glad it made you laugh. I couldn't help putting a protective streak in Glorfindel towards our Leggy!**

**@feanen :**** Arwen _did_ say something about the cloak, but it was too ugly a scene that I can't put it in here! Ha! Ha!**

**@Baby Blaize : Coming right up!**

**@MysticalWoodElf :**** I've seen ROTK thrice already. About to make it into several more (somehow) this weekend. I just can't believe it already ends. Sobs.**

**@butterxfingers :**** Your mark is noted. Thanks.**

**@Kitty :**** Thank you, thank you.**

**@Brazgirl :**** Oh, poor mouse! (The electronic one, I mean). And it's sad to hear about your pet. Give the female one some time to grieve, then start looking a new hubby for her.**

**@AbbiCat14 :**** I want my gift! I want my gift! I have finished the bar of chocolate already (never ending, my ass!), now I want more!**

**@Ryoko Lasgalen : Oo, I love Leggy's braid!**

**@Kayo :**** Great idea there, mate! I can picture it already! Those little human babies are going to drive our Legyy crazy! Oh, I just have to tell you, Kel celebrated the New Year with us! He got drunk. Again. (I don't know where he got those cans of Bree beer because we are strictly no-alcohol family. Must be a leftover from that story 'Touch Of A Healer'). And this time, he walked smacked into our fridge! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**@Musicstarlover :**** Yes, it is Petaling Jaya. It's not far from Kuala Lumpur.**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Leggy-the-poster should know by now that getting drunk will only give him the mother of all hangover! (Tell him to remember a certain tavern in Bree) Is he still sick? Good. Serves him right!**

**@Lucy :**** And here I had been thinking of making Glorfindel getting 'hit on' by the men too! He is also damn good looking, you know! LOL!**

**@namarie2legolas :**** No. Actually, Faramir didn't snap Lors' neck but another Haradrim. Now to answer you famous question, Faramir is definitely better looking! Boromir is attractive enough, in a rough kind of way, but Faramir is smoother and quieter. I'm a sucker for a quiet type of guy! **

**@Karina :**** I'm glad you like it, mellon! He! He! I had lots of fun writing those two chapters, believe me! Treehugger's story sounds interesting! I'm going to go check it out! **

**Just to let you know, this is the last chapter. Enjoy. I sure did while writing it. **

******************************

Clenching his fists desperately around the reins of the Haradrim mount he was riding, Legolas closed his eyes and bore the acute longing that sparked inside him at the gulls' cries. 

_This is not a good time to catch the affliction, he thought. __Heck, there is never a good time for it at all! Period!_

"Legolas?" 

The prince heard Lord Glorfindel calling his name in concern, but he chose not to answer. Biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out in misery and embarrassing himself in front of his fellow warriors and comrades, Legolas reopened his eyes and glared at the birds. _Let's get this over and done with!_

"What is he doing?" Faramir wondered out loud as he saw Legolas raise one arm. Glorfindel and the twins did not respond for they were also curious of what Legolas was about to do next. 

As they watched, one of the gulls suddenly swooped down and landed on Legolas' upraised wrist, squawking excitedly. The bird and the elf stared into each other's eyes for a long tense moment. Legolas' lips were moving but the rest of them could not discern what he was actually saying.

Then the gull spread its wing abruptly and bolted off its perch, quickly ascending to join its mates in the air. Then the whole flock circled the area for one last time before they flew away, heading back toward the sea. As Legolas sat there watching the gulls' progress in silence, his companions nudged their mounts closer to him.

Glorfindel stared closely at the prince's face. "Are you well, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded. "I think so."

The twins glanced at each other before Elladan spoke, "They were trying to distract you."

"Yes, they were."

"So, what did you say to them just now?" Faramir asked.

Legolas smiled wanly at the man. "I told them that if they ever bother me again, I would no longer be a vegetarian and start eating those blasted gulls for breakfast!"

****************************

Lovely Narasene made an even lovelier bride. 

Legolas could not take his eyes off her when she stepped beside him at the altar under the gazebo. They were about to be formally announced as husband and wife. This was what he had been anticipating since returning from Minas Tirith two weeks ago.

Asfahn had been prosecuted and was found guilty of all charges. In his effort to defend himself, Asfahn had even disclosed several names in Gondor council of lords who had also helped the Haradrim in their wicked plan. All in all, the Haradrim had lost. Again. And Elessar's royal house was gradually getting back to normal. The peace in Gondor had been rediscovered, and Aragorn's previous stress was beginning to lose its weight on the king's shoulders.

Like the flower-decorated gazebo, the rest of the beautiful old garden of Mirkwood palace was wonderfully adorned with more flowers and ribbons. Rows upon rows of tables and chairs had been brought out to accommodate the hundreds of guests who came to witness the historic and happy union. Among them were Elrond's twin sons with their grandfather. Lord Celeborn had been residing with them in Rivendell ever since his wife had sailed over for Valinor. 

Arwen sat next to her grandfather, clasping one of his hands, smiling in pure delight. King Elessar, now fully recovered from his wounds, sat on her other side, grinning to see the love struck expression on Legolas' face. Elladan and Elrohir were elbowing each other, also amused at their friend's obvious eagerness to get the ceremony over and done with so he could whisk Narasene quickly away to someplace private.

Cradling his infant son in one arm, Faramir said something to Gimli the dwarf and King Éomer that caused the three of them to laugh boisterously. The two men's wives, Princess Lothiriel and Lady Éowyn, were whispering between themselves, marveling in admiration at the exquisite white gown that Narasene was wearing. 

Legolas himself was wearing an ivory cloak over his silver-colored attire, with the 'blasted' silver circlet placed firmly around his head. Commander Jaden had taken one look at him before exclaiming, "You look _splendid_, your highness!" 

Somehow, Legolas managed to fight the wild urge to snatch the coronet off his head and jam it down Jaden's throat after hearing that. Currently, the said commander was conversing quietly with Prince Imrahil at one corner, absorbed in military matters, undoubtedly.

Everyone present was smiling, and their joy reflected clearly on their faces. Even Glorfindel was beaming from ear to ear when he had walked steadily towards Legolas with his niece upon his arm just now. But when the time came for him to hand her over to the prince, the fierce and strong-hearted elven lord had slightly faltered. Glaring at Legolas, Glrofindel had growled, "Remember what I said. If you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you even more!"

That had only caused Narasene to narrow her eyes admonishingly at her uncle while Legolas had broken up laughing.

"My lords and ladies," the master of the ceremony finally announced after the wedding ritual had completed. "May I present to you, the royal highnesses Prince Legolas and Princess Narasene Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen!"

All the guests immediately stood and applauded exuberantly, cheering and shouting words of congratulations at the beaming couple. Legolas and Narasene waved back at them, their faces radiant and glowing with joy.

At the seat of honor beside Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil had a big smile upon his face, his eyes bright with unshed tears. _My little boy is not a boy anymore, he thought, a little melancholic. _He is now someone's husband and lord_. _

Legolas and Narasene gazed lovingly at each other, before his head lowered to claim her lips. She reached up and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her. There was another round of wild cheer and applause from the guests. Some of them were even naughtily whistling with appreciation.

They kiss went on…and on…and _on!_

Thranduil coughed repeatedly, followed by Glorfindel and Celeborn. The twins were actually roaring with laughter by now. "That's enough, you two!" Elrohir cried out, clutching his stomach. "If you keep carrying on like this, you will be needing a room much sooner than you planned!"

Legolas broke the kiss and grinned at the younger Rivendell twin. "How do you know that? Have you kissed Nara before?"

Elrohir's smile froze. He blinked repeatedly in bewilderment before he whipped his head back at Elladan beside him. "How did he…?" Then he saw the surreptitious smile on Aragorn's face. "You _told_ him!"

Aragorn's smile grew wider. "Yes. Sort of."

"But you promised to keep it quiet!"

"Did I?" the king asked nonchalantly, gazing down at his fingertips as if he had no care in the world. "I must have forgotten."

"Why you insolent…!" Elrohir made a leap at Aragorn but Lord Celeborn loudly cleared his throat in warning. "Ro! Stop that. You can kill him later but not now. There's still a wedding to celebrate, mind you."

Laughing, Legolas shook his head in amusement. _The backyard stream is going to be noisy after this, that's for sure! Estel and the twins will be in for the dunking!_

"Hey, Ro! Have you forgotten something?" Elladan suddenly cried out.

Elrohir frowned at his twin. "What are you talking about?"

"The bet. I think you've just lost! Legolas has gotten married before the due date!" 

Grimacing, Elrohir turned to ask Legolas. "You are not 3,000 years old, are you?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not for another twenty years."

"Blast it!" Elrohir growled and took out a bejeweled dagger from the belt at his waist. He shoved it at Elladan. "All right, all right! You won! He should at least wait for that twenty years to pass so I could have kept this thing!"

Legolas gazed deeply into Narasene's lovely green eyes and smiled. "Not a chance, Ro." Pulling her into his embrace, Legolas looked up and exchanged happy smile with his father. "Not a chance."

**THE END**

**Well, there goes another one under wrap! OMG! I am so relieved I managed to finish that! Haven't I told you that this is the _most_ difficult fic I've ever done? All those writer's blocks and all, and I got quite stressed up for some time. Anyway, all thanks to you, dear readers, for keep supporting and encouraging me. I would never finish this if not for your kind words and thought. THANK YOU!**

**As tradition, here are the faitful reviewer in alphabetical order : AAR Rocks My Socks; AbbiCat14; Alkvingiel ; amber eyed wolf; Angelbird12241; April; Aranel of Mirkwood; Baby Blaize; Beginning-end-314; bloodkittie; Brazgirl; bumper; butterxfingers; Chronicles Bailey; Coolio02; Cosmic Castaway; Deana; Elemental flair; Elraralia; Endurwen en' Kalina; Enigma Jade; feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Fire Pendant; Gerri; Gwyn; HalandLeg4ever; Heebo; Helen J Crumpholt; Hobbit Hugger; Hp-Azn; Irish QT; Isarandel; Jamie; jill; Karina; Kayo; kikyo; Kitsune; Kitty; Lady Laswen ;Lady Lenna; layla146; leann; liliana; LegolasLover2003; LegolasLover2004; Lexani/Sairalind/Sarwenaletari; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; LOTRFaith; Lucy; Luntetuurewen; manders1953; Marie; **Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden****;** **Menthol; miekje;** **Miss Attitude;** **MoroTheWolfGod****;****Mystic23;****Mystical WoodElf; namarie2legolas; nightshade; Nikki1; PokethePenguin; purplesmackers; Queen of Shadows; RainyDayz; Rath; Reianne; restless-soul; RuByMoOn17; Ryoko Lasgalen; Sailor Elf; so13; szhismine; Star-stallion; tbiris; Terrenis Sama; The Nameless Elf; Toni; Tweeked-Out-Girl; Twinlakesghrl; Vanyaelen; yeen; Young Storyteller;  (I'm sorry if I've left anyone out, but God! You're too many! THANK YOU for all the support!)****

**Meagan, my beta, you are always my hero. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now, for the coming attractions.****  I'm in the middle of writing 'Trying To Fly', a title suggest by our friend, _aicial-chan_. You can guess what the story is about, right? I'm also working up on 'Too Much', the one about teenage Leggy. Then, there's also 'Time After Time', a story about Hawkeye. Anyone ever wonder where he has gone? You will know later on. _But_, now to the not-so-good news, I am taking leave (can we call it that?) from the board for a month to settle the craziness in my office right now. Typical account executive, you know. We can't tell day from night when we are running mad to meet our reports' deadline and all. **

**Keep smiling everyone, don't forget to laugh, and keep on missing me until I return! So, see you all in February!!**

**I'll be back.    ('The Terminator' mode activated.)**


End file.
